Loyalties
by Artemis Hunter
Summary: post-BDM. Still considered "armed and dangerous" by the Alliance, the crew is hunted by a ghost from Mal's past, who forces the crew to choose between the lives of two of their own.
1. Chapter 1: Beauty and the Thieves

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

In the cockpit, River sat in the pilot's seat, staring out at the vast blackness surrounding Serenity and her crew. Wash's seat. It still seemed odd to her how the red haired pilot was no longer a part of their lives, having long since been killed during the crew's battle with the Reavers. Now, Mal flew the ship more than anyone else, and River had taken it upon herself to act as copilot, absorbing all the experience she could at the helm, and almost matching the Captain in skill now.

Her bare feet and legs pulled up to her chest, she listened to the sounds of the party going on only a few yards away down the hallway. But at least for now, she didn't make a motion to join the group. Her mind was on other things at the moment. Even though her mind had significantly calmed since discovering the truth about the Alliance, River could still feel herself disconnected, as if some unseen force pulled at her mind, warning her of things to come. She could sense something over the horizon. A threatening darkness loomed ahead. Soon, someone would be coming for them...

Kaylee let out with a breathless smile as she stood in Inara's private shuttle, studying herself in the full-length mirror. She tried her best to stand still as Inara readjusted the silk jade-green kimono she'd loaned to the young mechanic. "This is gorgeous, Inara," Kaylee said softly, running her hands up and down the front of the dress. The Companion smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, mei-mei," she complimented the girl softly, looking over Kaylee's hair, now tied up loosely, one last time. Kaylee could feel herself blushing, but didn't respond, too caught up in the excitement of the evening to argue over Inara undeserved praises. "I'm sure Simon will love it."

Kaylee's blush deepened to the roots of her hair, and she chuckled nervously. It had been several weeks since she and Simon had finally confessed their feelings for each other and consummated their relationship, but they had not gotten a chance to have a real date, of sorts. This little party that had come up last minute, thanks to a more than lucrative job gone right, was her chance to really impress Simon.

"How much time to we have?" she asked suddenly, her feet tapping anxiously in the thin sandals that she'd also gotten from Inara.

"Plenty of time, Kaylee," Inara laughed warmly, "Don't be nervous." She placed a hand on Kaylee's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

Kaylee shook her head softly, lightly chewing on her bottom lip. "Easy for you to say. Just look at you, Inara." She turned to face the Companion with a defeated expression. She was in a beautiful red dress, her hair flowing over her shoulders in elegant curly waves. "Just one look at you and the Captain will fall head over heels."

Inara glanced up at Kaylee, shocked by the young mechanic's words. "Mal? I don't see what he has to do with anything…I mean, that's not why I got all…You organized this evening Kaylee, and I just want everything to go perfectly for you."

Inara's excuses didn't seem to convince Kaylee all that much, and the girl lifted a brow in amusement; apparently, the tables had turned. "Oh come on Inara. You only just came back on board, and you haven't spoken so much as a single sentence to the Cap'n. And now we plan this party and you know right well that Simon and the Cap'n will be the only other people there most likely…"

Inara lifted a hand to silence Kaylee. "Let's…let's not keep the others waiting, alright?" she suggested hurriedly, grasping Kaylee's hand and she led her slowly down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The Companion had had more than her share of insinuations regarding Mal for one night.

"No you're cutting them all wrong." The young doctor protested. Watching Mal cut veggies was like watching an animal have children. It was terrifying.

Mal looked at the younger man with anger. "You better stop yelling at me." He said holding up the cutting device. Of course it wasn't a real kitchen knife. It was one of Jayne's newer knifes. "I know how to cut this stuff and if you don't go over there and help Jayne I'm gonna let you take a walk in space doctor." He wiggled the knife at him and Simon slunk back.

"Fine, but if you cut yourself I better not see you coming to me." Simon moved across the ground to where Jayne was at the table. He was supposed to be cutting apples. Instead he seemed to be eating them. Simon sighed and jerked one from him. Jayne glared back.

"Hey! What's the deal? I was cutting that!" Jayne reached out with grubby hands ripping the apple from him.

"You were eating it, Jayne."

Jayne pushed his chair back standing up to stare down at the smaller of the men. He held onto his knife with the very same look in his eye he always got in battle.

Zoe, who was currently amusing herself with this new battle, leaned back in comfort. "You'd better come have a look sir I think Jayne is gonna kill Simon."

"He wouldn't. Because when he got himself shot or stabbed who'd patch him up..." He starred up at the larger man eyeing him. He wasn't scary...most of the time. Plus it was nice to know that River could hand him his ass when push came to shove.

"Fine. I'll cut the gorram things." He turned and sat back in the chair. A few quick chops and the apples were cute quite awkwardly. Simon eyed them cautiously and then Jayne. Least he cut them. He shook his head going back to check on Mal. He was almost finished. He was working on cutting Strawberries Simon managed to get his hands on back on land.

"Please Mal I beg of you do not mess those up." He asked pleadingly. Mal looked up at him and sighed.

"You cut them. I'm sitting." He put the knife down moving to the head of the table. Simon happily moved around the counter picking up the knife.

"You know doc your more picky than Mal here."

Mal looked in Jayne's direction, appearing offended. "I am not! Zoe, am I picky?"

Zoe looked up from the work she was doing. "No sir. Not anal at all." She said nodding.

"I didn't say anal. We didn't say anal. You think I'm anal too?"

Zoe let out an exhausted sigh. "No sir. I don't think you're anal. How is this relevant?"

Mal shrugged and looked at Simon. "Hurry up they're coming." He urged the young doctor.

Inara had to lead Kaylee by the hand as the two women made their way down the stairwell and into the ship's common area. After a few moments, the Companion glided into the room with the elegance and ease that came naturally to her, though she could detect the slightest bit of apprehension from Kaylee.

The young mechanic slowly but steadily stepped into the kitchen, her eyes immediately picking out Simon from the chaos surrounding the kitchen. Kaylee swallowed hard, squeezing Inara's hand for one last moment's reassurance. The lighting of the kitchen, however meager it may have been, suddenly seemed brighter at the reflection off of the girl's silken jade kimono entered the scene.

Simon was busying himself with the task of cutting strawberries. He almost didn't hear the girls. But he sure did smell them. He knew it wasn't Mal and god forbid it be Jayne. He looked up his eyes suddenly falling on a whole new person. Kaylee. She was. Well the word he was looking for was beautiful, but right now he was focused on her. She was so elegant looking. It almost hurt to look. He smiled softly though and put the knife down wiping his hands on a rag.

Inara smiled with smug satisfaction. Kaylee looked beautiful. She had to admit, though, actually getting some of the grease off of her face had done some significant good to the overall effect.

Detecting the exotic hint of lilac that had suddenly permeated the room, thanks to the oils that Inara had also leant to Kaylee, the Companion made her way to the other side of the room, confident that with all the advice and comfort that she'd offered, that Kaylee would be ready to fly on her own now. Picking out the distinct form of Malcolm Reynolds in the group, Inara cautious approached him.

"Mal," she nodded with a thin smile. Gazing out on the enormity of the meal before her, "You've really outdone yourself. Or was your last 'legitimate business transaction' more lucrative than I'd thought?" Inara had not taken part in the crew's last job, though she had to admit, she was surprised at how much she actually had become involved in the past few months with regards to the Captain's business dealings.

Mal was greeted by the pleasant site of Inara and Kaylee. His little Kaylee looked nice and grown up. The way the doctor looked at her didn't settle him much, but then again it was impossible to stop him. He gave Inara a little grin. "Well the doc got the apples and strawberries. Traded something I believe. Don't be thanking me." He said shaking his head. He glanced at Zoe who had put her work aside for dinner.

Jayne had picked up on the weird vibes. He wasn't actually excited to be in the room with these four, but he was hungry. His stomach was rumbling. "Kaylee sit down already. I'm hungry. Doc, bring that food over here." He was always good at ruining moments and making Kaylee seem awkward. "Where the hell'd you get that?" He asked grabbing an apple and attempting to take a bite.

Mal heard Jayne's comments and glared. He reached out jerking the apple piece from his hand. "You wait till we are all seated. Or go eat in your bunk." He didn't like Jayne ruining Kaylee in front of the doctor. Didn't seem fair to him.

Kaylee glared at Jayne, smacking his arm harshly as she passed him. Making her way over to Simon, she offered a bright, albeit anxious smile. Jayne growled. "You don't gotta go hittin' me. I'm out of here. You guys is all lovey dovey. Boring." He reached out grabbing a plate and piled some food on the plate. He pushed his chair back and readjusted his belt walking to the cockpit. Might as well check on the crazy one flying the gorram ship.

Simon moved around the table and approached Kaylee. He didn't pay much attention to Jayne. He talked a lot. It didn't bother him. He'd deal with him if he got out of hand. Half of him wondered where his sister was and the other half wondered what this night held. He stopped a few feet away. "You look..." He didn't even know what to say to describe her.

"I believe the word you're looking for is spectacular," Zoe said looking in the doctor's direction.

"You really like it?" She asked timidly, wringing her fingers in front of her. Inara caught the nervous habit, and she glanced at the young girl, shaking her head subtly with a careful smirk. Kaylee saw her, and promptly dropped her hands to her sides. Hearing Zoe's words, Kaylee felt herself blush bright red. With a quiet laugh, she moved a loose strand of hair from her face. "I just wanted tonight to be special," she said quietly to Simon, grinning from ear to ear.

She watched Simon with a giddy curiosity, surprised and ecstatic to see a glimpse of some fresh food. "Strawberries?" she tried to suppress the excitement in her voice as she looked down at the absolutely delicious looking fruit. "Simon, this is amazing!" she moved to stand beside the young doctor, and looped her arm into his as she looked at the meal with anticipation.

Simon smiled and nodded. "I was hoping it would be. You might wanna get some before..." He trailed off seeing Jayne take some food and leave. "Well I was gonna say get some before Jayne, but too late." He offered a simple smile and moved to the chairs quickly letting go of her. He pulled a chair out for her making way for her.

Zoe could only smile. It was the first one in a while. It was strange seeing another kind of love on the ship besides her and Wash's. Who she hated to think about because it only brought her down. Plus she liked to remember him being happy and making a joke about Mal or Jayne. Her eyes switched to Inara and Mal. The awkward tension was apparent and she simply smirked while taking a sip of her drink.

Mal looked back at Inara and offered up the piece of fruit he'd just cut. "Apple?" He offered with a hint of a smile.

Inara gently reached out to take the apple that Mal offered, their fingers unintentionally brushing passed each other's. "I, uh…thank you…" she got out after a moment's hesitation, and with a shy smile, she took the fruit.

Mal almost gagged out right. The way Inara had taken the apple had been cute, but he'd never act like the doc. "Welcome," Was all he simply said to Inara. She looked mighty fine tonight, but he'd die before he told her that right now. She'd probably laugh at him anyhow. "Alright you two sit down. No sense in standing about."

Looking around, Inara surveyed the layout of the food, nodding approvingly. "It's very impressive," she commented again with a smirk, trying to shake off the uneasiness between herself and the captain.

Kaylee found herself blushing again as Simon pulled out the chair for her in a very gentlemanly manner. "Thank you," she nodded with a smirk, carefully sitting down into the chair as she tried to move as naturally as possible in her dress. She wasn't entirely at home in the outfit, normally used to her engine-grease-covered flight suits. She glanced up at Simon with a warm smile, pink from ear to ear as she basked in the young doctor's attention. Inara had been right about the dress, she thought mirthfully with a smirk over to the Companion.

* * *

Much more coming soon! This is a pretty big piece...please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Three Cheers to the Bottle

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Inara offered Mal a quiet smile before nodding and making her way over to the table. So far so good, as far as she could tell. No one besides Jayne had tried to ruin the evening with ill-placed jokes or rude remarks, and she and the Captain hadn't even started bickering yet. Her smile remained genuine as she finally took a seat at the table across from Kaylee. She smirked at the young mechanic, answered by an enthusiastic grin which clearly told Inara that Simon was doing and saying all of the right things.

When Kaylee thanked him for pulling out her chair for her, Simon felt his whole face light up. He bit his lower lip and nodded his head. Stepping back once she was seated he moved to the side and finally took his seat. Near Kaylee of course. Why would he move? It would be an interesting dinner without Jayne in the room. There was still the ever silent Zoe, who was currently eating and doing some work still. His eyes lifted from the table to find Mal's.

Mal jerked his eyes in Zoe's direction and Mal's followed to his second in command. She wasn't looking too good these days. Kind of sick like, but he just figured that to be she was still upset over losing Wash. They all were. Wash was close to him. Almost like a best friend if Zoe hadn't had that spot. He sighed and wiped his mouth off with a napkin that the doc had picked up in one of the towns. He glanced at Inara and back at Zoe. He looked back at Simon and shrugged. Not much he could do right now. She wouldn't acknowledge what he was saying unless they were in private.

Simon nodded and looked at Kaylee offering a peaceful smile. He nudged her some with his arm and went back to his food pretending he had done nothing. That was the beauty of being with Kaylee you could act like a complete child sometimes and she didn't mind. Simon had never had someone who he could let that guard down with. For so long he had been stuffy, reserved and a bit nervous about girls. With Kaylee it was different. His free hand slipped under the table and gently took Kaylee's. With his good one he stabbed his fork into his food lifting some into his mouth.

Shocked at first by Simon nudging her in the shoulder, Kaylee finally smirked playfully as she suppressed a giggle. Now here was a sight for sore eyes: Simon actually lightening up. Though granted, the last few weeks had done a world of good for the doctor's nerves. The threat of the Alliance had been all but extinguished.

Granted, they were no doubt still on their tale in some respects, by more importantly, River seemed to be getting better now that the secret that had been eating away at her mind was now known to everyone in the 'verse. She kicked him gently under the table to return the gesture, but found herself blushing uncontrollably as he grasped her hand beneath the table. She held on to it firmly, her thumb stroking the top of his palm.

Aided by her keen and perspective skills in reading people's expressions, Inara caught the glances between Zoe and Mal, and could sense the unspoken tension there. The Captain undoubtedly was worried about the recent widow's condition. Wash's death had deeply affected them all, but Zoe was still well entrenched in the mourning process. Not that she should have been done by now, but it was keeping the entire crew ill at ease.

Simon watched Kaylee, a slow smile forming as he watched her. He felt her finger running over his hand and he wanted to lean over and kiss her just once, but he figured that Mal would say something about not doing that at the dinner table. He tended to make it not fun. He licked his lips and continued eating. He couldn't help his smile. It seemed to keep growing the more and more he held Kaylee's hand.

He was like a little kid again. For so long Simon had not been able to enjoy himself. He had been forced to take care of his sister because if Simon didn't who else would? Not Mal. Not Zoe. Certainly not Jayne and he wasn't going to force Kaylee too. She might to help Simon out, but he knew how uneasy River could make her feel. Hell River made him uneasy sometimes, but he loved her and nothing could change that.

He looked up some over Kaylee's head trying to see into the cockpit. He wanted to get a look at River and check on her. He didn't like leaving her alone sometimes. Especially since Jayne went in there. He didn't want Jayne making her mad and then him ending up dead. Ok maybe he did, but that wouldn't be good. Jayne helped the team a lot and they might kick River and Simon off the ship if that were to happen.

Kaylee was enjoying herself far too much to mind Simon's curiosity regarding his sister. He had every right to be at least mildly watchful of her. In fact, it was one of those things that she found most endearing about him; it was just too selfless the way he looked after River, protecting and fighting for her if the situation called for it. His duties as big brother came first and foremost, and that was an aspect of their relationship which Kaylee respected completely.

Hoping to help lighten the mood, Inara placed a hand tentatively on Mal's to get his attention. She leaned closer to speak in a hushed voice to him. "I believe under the circumstances, a toast may be in order, Captain?" she suggested in a warm, yet commanding tone.

Inara's hand on his own caused Mal to look down at it. Then he glanced up and turning to look at her. That put their faces close. Mal nodded and looked down coughing some. He took his glass and tapped his somewhat grungy hand on it, gaining the group's attention. He stood up and looked his table over. Even Zoe dared to look up at what Mal was doing.

* * *

As Jayne stepped into the cockpit, he bowed to not smack his head. He picked up an apple taking a bite, leering over at River in the pilot's seat. "Not crashing us is ya?" He asked taking a seat and leaning back. She was way better company than those four and Zoe the mopey mope. Zoe noticed Jayne's exit and took it upon herself to perhaps leave, but she stayed seated feeling she'd like it much better in here.

River kept her eyes focused on the stars out in front of her, sitting completely still with her legs pulled up around her chest. She didn't make mention of Jayne's presence, even though she'd been aware of the burly man heading toward the cockpit before he'd left the kitchen. "Can't crash," she stated matter-of-factly. "Not flying." Not looking to Jayne the entire time, River's attention remained fixed on the cold black outside Serenity's hull.

"Vacuum. No air to fly in. Riding propulsion waves from the standard radion accelerator." She spoke as if rocket science were as common a subject as their next meal. Though, even River had to admit, her comments these days were mostly out of fun with Jayne; only made to annoy or creep out the burly man sitting beside her.

Jayne gave River an odd look as he began to eat. His fork hung in the air mouth wide open as she kept rattling on. He finally got a bite in and shook his head chewing. Swallowing he leaned forward. "Well you just keep on doing what you're doing then. You couldn't have just said can't crash and left it at that could you?"

River shifted in her pilot's seat, not really paying attention to Jayne's complaints. "Others' coming soon," she commented without much thought to the words. Her insight into the future had become as commonplace to her as breathing was to the rest of the crew. She hadn't quite gotten a grasp on the concept of how disturbing she could sound when she got all clairvoyant on them. She stretched her arms, glancing down at the blank indicator screens.

Jayne lifted a heavy brow and finally finished eating. He put his plate on the ground and put his hands to his stomach. He lifted the corner of his mouth and belched as he watched River. "Whatcha mean others? You mean like ships approaching?" He asked standing up. Stooping he looked over the monitors and sat back down puzzled at what she was talking about. Maybe that mind trick thing was expanding. Maybe she knew something the monitors didn't. People really didn't give Jayne enough credit. He was smart when he needed to be.

They couldn't sense their approaching company, but she could. There was no mistaking it; the vision of the future blared through her senses like a blast of sound through fog. But what was truly uncertain was the intent these strangers had. River sensed that whoever these people were, they were somehow connected to Captain Reynolds. "Won't be too long now."

"Won't be long till what? You speakin' in code, gorramit, now stop! Tell me who's comin', crazy. He asked leaning forward.

River watched Jayne from the corner of her eye. "How should I know?" she answered nonchalantly, reclining in her chair. She was really just teasing the older man, but it was true that the girl never found it easy to articulate her visions to the others.

"The man in black knows Mal. Knew him after the war." She looked to Jayne, her expression suddenly dead serious.

Jayne listened closely to her as she told him who was coming. Alright so she had managed to creep him out again. God he hated when she did that. She was so annoying sometimes. "Knows Mal? Our Mal? Tall seemingly unfriendly and mouthy fella?" He got up and went around to where she sat.

"He brings death and suffering. Knows what'll make them hurt." Noting good would come of this man's arrival; that much was certain. "She's not safe. None of us are." River wasn't trying to upset Jayne; she usually couldn't control the details she got from these moments of sight.

"He brings death? Well that don't sound too good." He said scratching his head quietly. He glanced back trying to see into the kitchen. He should tell Mal and the others, but they were having fun. When she mentioned they weren't safe that made up his mind. "Alright wind talker lets go talk to Mal." He grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her outta the chair.

* * *

Delicately lifting her glass in tune with Mal, Inara watched silently as he stood awkwardly for her suggested toast, fighting off the smallest of smirks.

"Right...here we go. Toast to a job well done by Zoe, Jayne and myself. We did good. Gonna get a nice pay day. That'll keep us in the sky for a while. Also to Simon. Boy, if you weren't so in love with my little Kaylee then we wouldn't be eating so good. So thanks to you. Remember you hurt her than I get to hurt you." Mal smiled politely.

The man had a way with words, Inara thought jokingly. Though in all honesty, his blunt nature was one of his more endearing qualities, considering all of his more than annoying habits and quirks. But she had to admit that she couldn't really have him any other way. Malcolm Reynolds, even on his good days, could be a conundrum wrapped in an enigma. And Inara…well, she found it intriguing, to say the least.

Kaylee herself couldn't help but blush slightly. Granted, she and Simon had already discussed the full extent of their feelings for each other- exchanging the proper 'I love you's' as they progressed – but she had to admit that it was more than a little awkward hearing the Captain mention anything of it out loud.

"No worries, Cap'n." she said in a half-cheerful, half-teasing manner. "I'll beat you to it." She tapped on Simon's shirt collar in a mock threat, and let herself fall into quiet laughter. Inara found herself joining the young mechanic in the chuckles, and smiled appreciatively at Mal for his attempt.

"Wonderful. Eatin' time." Mal said sitting and looking Zoe's way.

Zoe even dared to smile. She shook her head and piled her work up. "Headin' to bed captain." She stood and headed to the bunks. Mal licked his lips, sighing some. Least she smiled.

Inara watched the captain sit down silently, only to see Zoe seem to be ready to make her way out of the room. "Goodnight, Zoe," she offered with a polite smile to the woman, watching her stand from the table and leave. She was worried about the woman's condition, but had no doubt that the best response would be to give her some personal space for now.

Mal's best friend was fading into darkness fast and there wasn't much he could do to help her. He had never lost someone like she lost Wash. Sure he had lost Nandi and he felt something strong with her, but in all honesty not a single person in this room could feel the way Zoe was feeling. And that single though broke Malcolm Reynolds to a million little pieces on the inside. He would never show his feelings, but he had them. Locked deep down and inside his head.

He let out a sigh when Zoe didn't respond to Inara's call of goodbye. He just continued on eating. He too even glanced back to the cockpit to check on the happy Jayne and River. Granted River gave the captain the wiggins he still didn't want to see her making gravy outta Jayne's brain or something. Then again Jayne's brain was pretty much shot to hell anyways. However he did glance Simon and Kaylee's way. "Well just know if you hurt her I'll be the one playing doctor." He said shaking his fork at Simon.

Inara's eyes silently followed Zoe out of the dining hall, but was brought back to the party at Mal's continuing threats. "Mal!" Inara scolded the captain in a quiet yet firm tone, glaring up at him. Although the smirk was still present on her features.

Mal looked up innocently mid bite as Inara yelled at him. "Aw, what? He ain't takin' no offense to it. No harm no foul." He said nodding and finishing what he intended to eat.

Simon felt a little bit frightened by the captain's threats, but that just made him want to not hurt her more. Made him want to do right by her and show her everything he had to offer. He wanted to make her feel special and turn her life into something great. He did however give Kaylee's hand a little extra squeeze.

He knew that the young mechanic would put him in his place; he was sure if he ever hurt her, she'd be the one dishing it out. He liked that about her. He liked the fact she could handle herself. It made him smile a bit too. He leaned over after he swallowed and whispered into her ear. "You uh you look too amazing for words." Pulling back he offered her a simple shy grin and looked down at his food.

Kaylee felt as though her insides were boiling, she was so unaccustomed to this kind of fawning. She didn't quite understand it, though. She and Simon had been together for a while now, and they had built up a great deal of trust and comfort around each other. But all bets were off when they stopped being alone. Honestly, she still acted nervous as hell around the young doctor in social situations like this. Subconsciously, she wished that she and Simon could be alone, but she was having far too good of a time flaunting in front of Simon to want that just yet. She caught Inara's gaze for a moment, and the two young women exchanged knowing smirks.

Delicately continuing to eat her dinner, Inara glanced over at Kaylee and Simon. The two lovebirds were certainly hitting it off this evening. Kaylee looked adorable; Inara had decided almost immediately after helping Kaylee put on the kimono that she was going to let the girl actually keep it. Besides, jade was never really her color. She brought her eyes back to Mal, making sure that the captain would sit without causing further strain.

Mal lifted his head up to look at Kaylee, but he found her and Simon cozy and couply looking. He coughed a bit and watched Simon snap to attention in his chair and move away some. Mal was like a dad in some ways to Kaylee. He was just looking out for her the best way he could. He wasn't nobodies daddy, but he could help her out. He could give her some advice and try his hardest to keep those boys from hurting her and that meant Simon too.

Simon was enjoying being so close with Kaylee, but Mal's cough made him tense up and move away from Kaylee like a kid caught making out in a public by the Alliance or something. It was just a nervous situation that Mal was putting him in right now.

To think him and the man were cutting food earlier bickering and now Simon was snapping to attention in a damned chair. He finally loosened up and let out a slow sigh. He really was not enjoying the captain at this particular moment. He'd do anything for a moment alone, but he knew how much Kaylee liked party situations where she got to wear fancy dresses and such. So he was staying for her. He took another bite and glanced at Mal glaring.

Simon would be content with just Kaylee hand for the time if the captain wanted to ride his case about every little gesture. He was gonna have to notice sooner or later that Simon had no intent of ever hurting her. She meant too much to him. Hell he had worked so hard to keep her with him. Back during practically the only battle Simon participated in besides the one to save the captain he had worked so furiously to keep Kaylee with him. And then with one final move he took one to the chest and he was on the floor before he could think. That had been the worst time of his life. He could still see River staring down at him with those eyes. She was never a burden to him. Never ever. Which reminded him to give another glance to the cockpit.

Kaylee watched Simon glance over at the cockpit, and smiled reassuringly, keeping hold on the young man's hand. She knew that he was worried about River, but Kaylee knew that she and the Captain and the rest of the crew would do whatever it took to keep his sister safe. She figured they had proven that tenfold from their battle with the Alliance and the Reavers.

Inara watched, satisfied when Mal finally settled down. The captain shook his head and quietly nudged Inara, finally returning to his food. In her shock, she glared hard at Mal when the man nudged her from his seat. What was he, 6? Sometimes, his immaturity knew no bounds. But Inara had to admit, seeing Mal watch Kaylee with such a big brotherly protectiveness was something that she never tired of. It humanized him in many ways.

Having put up such a hard façade ever since she had arrived back on Serenity, Mal had very few moments where he actually relaxed. There were moments when Inara even asked iherself/i what in the 'verse was keeping her on this ship, but it was those times when she remembered Mal. Who was going to keep the man out of trouble if she wasn't around?

Mal caught the glare and laughed softly as he ate his dinner for the night. It was great to mess with his companion friend. Just he didn't seem to call her a whore no more. It would only make their relationship strained. They had managed to fix things since her leaving and coming back. He didn't want her leaving again. She may have spun him about and sent him into a foggy ocean alone with nothing, but a life raft she sure did it nicely though. She sure made him feel good too.

He nudged her again and gave an innocent look as he looked towards the kitchen area. It was too easy. He was going to have a good night. Messing with Simon and Inara.

The second nudge only got a smirk out of Inara, as well as a cough on her part. She shook her head, feeling much like a babysitter at the moment. The man was insufferable, but perhaps she was getting used to it. Hell, perhaps even enjoying it some days.

Kaylee held gently onto Simon's hand, fighting the urge to glare at Mal along with the others. "Let's just enjoy the meal that Simon 'n the Captain made. You two did an amazing job." She sniffed the air, detecting the wonderful aroma of the strawberries, their scent overtaking much of the table. Simon knew her weakness for them, obviously. Chewing on her lower lip, she stood partially out of her chair, and reached for several of the red berries, bringing them back onto her plate in anticipation. "We should get jobs like this more often."

Finally Simon looked back to the others when Kaylee spoke up. "Mal kinda just whined the whole time." That caught a glare from the elder man.

Inara chuckled at Simon's comment, taking a sip of the saké which had been placed on the table. "Ah, the one skill I already knew the Captain to possess in spades." She smiled wide and pretentiously at Mal, taking another sip of her saké, looking rather innocent.

Mal would admit he was a little bit childish at times. He liked to have his fun and enjoy it. He never complained unless he was doing a taste he hated and despised. Or if he hated a certain person. Or if he was bored. Oh and when in pain. Other than that Malcolm Reynolds was one happy camper. Inara commented back to Simon he rolled his eyes.

"You twos best keep your traps shut about my whining. What if I whined and got you two left huh? What then?" It would never happen. The captain was too much of a softy at times and he was always a victim of it. He hated to think of himself as soft, but it was the truth. He couldn't help it at times. It was his curse.

* * *

The Decommissioned Alliance Frigate _Steerpike _loomed in orbit over the planet Persephone, its sensors tearing through subspace. On the ship's bridge, Commander Kerrn Draedon sat in his captain's chair, skimming through a small data pad that a consultant had handed to him. The Alliance, in association with The Blue Sun Organization, had released a press notice to all authorities of the severity of crimes posed against the very fabric of civilization in this galaxy. All thanks to the fools that Draedon . A goal which he was reading through at that exact moment…

Several lines of green lettering flashed before him on the screen.

_AUTHORIZED ALLIANCE PERSONNEL ONLY_

_...incoming transmission..._

_...OFFICIAL ALIIANCE INTELLIGENCE REPORT..._

_Fugitive Profile_

_Name: River Tam_

_Age: 17_

_Physical Description: 5' 8" , brown hair, brown eyes,_

_Subject is charged with Resisting Arrest, 1st Degree Treason...FURTHER INFORMATION PRIORITY CLASSIFIED_

_Last Known Whereabouts: Last sighting was reported at the capital city hospital on Ariel. Unknown informant provided Intel on the location and whereabouts of the fugitive. Evaded police apprehension. List of docked aircraft of capital city's docking bay provided in attached document .._

_CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS_

_Secondary Target_

_Name: Dr. Simon Tam_

_Last Known Occupation: Trauma Surgeon at Osiris Capital Hospital_

_Age: 24_

_Physical Description: 5' 10", brown hair, brown eyes_

_Subject is charged with Resisting Arrest, Aiding the Escape of a Wanted Fugitive, Illegal Confiscation of Government Property...FURTHER INFORMATION PRIORITY CLASSIFIED_

_Last Known Whereabouts: Last sighting was reported at the capital city hospital on Ariel. Unknown informant provided Intel on the location and whereabouts of the fugitive. Evaded police apprehension. List of docked aircraft of capital city's docking bay provided in attached document .._

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION..._

Draedon studied the screen in boredom. This was all information he already knew. And considerably more, in fact. The Alliance didn't want to give any more information than was necessary. He scanned the sheet. Not a thing mentioning the incident on Miranda, nor the ensuing battle between an Alliance Operative . Scrolling down to a search option, the commander typed in various search parameters.

_...Additional Analysis_

_...searching Ariel Docking Reports..._

_...compairson of time frame of reported sighting incident with docking reports matching..._

_RESULTS: .:5 MATCHES FOUND:._

_...further analysis..._

_SEARCH...cargo/transport vessels..._

_...1 MATCH FOUND..._

_...Mid-bulk Transport. Standard Radion Accelerator core. Class code 03-K64--Firefly. _

Finally, some headway. He selected the match.

_...Designation: Serenity..._

_Ownership Report…Captain Malcolm Reynolds…_

Draedon's eyes paused at the name, a thin smirk forming on his lips. Fates were smiling on him this day...

* * *

Much more to come! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Easing Tensions

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**

Jayne managed to drag River into the kitchen with not much hitting, and everyone's attention suddenly diverted to the two newcomers. "You just tell Mal what you told me about all this death being brought on."

"What are you talkin' about?" Kaylee asked Jayne nervously, her eyes darting back to Simon in worry, then returning to River, who stood beside the mercenary uncomfortably.

Simon worry-meter shot through the roof as Jayne and River came into the kitchen. Jayne had a firm hold on his little sisters arm and just like that Simon was up from the table and stepping over. He put his hands on River's shoulders and moved her away from Jayne.

"I'd appreciate you not manhandling my sister, Jayne." He said staring at the bigger man. He gave his sisters shoulders a rub. She was priority number one.

River looked over the group, glancing back up to Jayne. "What about the party?" She didn't think that now was the time to be bringing up such awful news. River especially noticed Kaylee and Simon sitting beside each other. She didn't want to cause another problem for her brother, not when he seemed to be having such a good time with his girlfriend.

Jayne rolled his eyes as River's party comment. "No. When you start mumbling about some guy who knows Mal and wants to bring death on us I wanna tell them. Mal she's picking something up I think. She says that someone's gonna bring death on us and we can't hide. She said we can't hide Mal. I don't like that. Only thing I hate more than Reavers is Reavers I can't hide from." He almost shouted.

Inara stood from her seat quickly, heading to cut off Jayne from River as the girl's brother led her away from the raging oaf. "Jayne, leave her alone. Nothing is solved from yelling at the top of your lungs. Get a hold of yourself." Glancing back to Mal, she silently demanded an explanation for Jayne's intrusion.

River followed her brother across the room, glaring hard the Jayne. Now they really had ruined the crew's evening. It wasn't like the man in black was coming that second. They could've held off for a few hours at least. Maybe it was just the seventeen year old sister in her, but she didn't want Simon to get mad at her about messing up his date. So for now, River kept her mouth shut, watching as Jayne was scolded for his yelling.

Mal was less than thrilled by Jayne's sudden appearance with River. River looked a little bit upset. Mal on the other hand was more annoyed than anything. He let out a low sigh and glanced at Kaylee with Simon. She was upset. This was her party. Finally he jumped to his feet. "Jayne! Shut up for once. I don't wanna hear you speak again. In fact I wanna see you marching your ass right back into that cockpit and I want you to keep an eye out."

Kaylee stood along with Inara as the commotion started. She stepped closer to Simon and River, watching in confusion as Jayne went on and on about River's supposed vision. Kaylee still had to admit that she was never truly at ease with River's abilities. Resting a hand on Simon's back, she sighed in disappointment. "I guess the party's over…"

Inara's suggestion forced Kaylee to have to consider to end the party for the night. She nodded quietly in agreement. "Maybe that'd be best." She offered a quiet smile to Simon in an effort to reassure him that she was ok with this.

Jayne noted the disappointed look on little Kaylee's face and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel bad. He did. He didn't want to ruin her fancy night, but he didn't want to die either. Jayne was always one to jump the gun really. He liked to make rash decisions and act fast. Sighing he rubbed his chin as Mal ordered him into the cockpit. "Fine." He said grumbling. He headed back up into it and stopped. "Sorry little Kaylee." He said finally disappearing into the cockpit.

Kaylee watched silently as Jayne left the group and returned to the cockpit. She nodded quietly at Jayne's attempt to apologize on his way out. "It's ok," she insisted with a sigh, "Not like you can help it or nothin'…" Jayne was who he was, and there was no way to change him, even if she made an effort to try.

Mal shook his head in contemplation. "Simon I'd hate to do this but you're gonna have to let your sister go." He trusted River when it came to this so he was gonna keep Jayne in that cockpit looking out for it with River. Whether he liked it or not. Not to mention the fact that he was not about to ruin this night for Kaylee. Inara would rip him a new one if he let it go to hell. "River now why don't you join Jayne in there? I promise he won't go yelling and hurting you."

Simon wasn't exactly comfortable with all of this. Jayne was raving about people bringing death and River looked irritated at him. He didn't look at this as a problem. His sister was sensing something then he wanted to be a little worried like he should be. Mal sent Jayne back into the cockpit and then told Simon to let go of his sister. He glanced back at Kaylee and then ahead at the captain. He was nervous about that.

"You expect me to just let my 17 year old sister go back into the cockpit with the raving lunatic screaming about bringing death you certainly have lost your mind captain."

River nodded enthusiastically at Mal's suggestion that they leave, glad to be able to leave this more than awkward situation. "I'll be ok, Simon." Writhing out of her brother's grip, she turned and smiled at Simon before brushing past Jayne and beating him to the cockpit. Once inside and out of view of the others, she took a seat back in her chair and resumed her position from earlier. There would be plenty of time for the crew to rest before the man in black arrived.

Inara stood beside Mal, her arms crossed in annoyance. At least Mal was stepping up and taking some initiative in the situation. While Jayne and River left, per Mal's orders, Inara couldn't help but feel horrible about the turn the night had taken. Catching Kaylee's disappointed expression, she debated whether or not the party would be able to continue after this interruption. "Perhaps we should call this an evening," she suggested quietly. "Maybe we can continue this another time." But Inara knew that this felt like one of those moments when they would not be getting much time for relaxation.

Simon was upset that the night would end, but he was more upset about leaving his little sister with the ape for the night. River could handle herself he figured. He looked over at Kaylee and nodded. "I suppose that's alright." He said looking at Mal.

Mal felt awful about this whole situation. This was a time for his little Kaylee to shine and it got killed because Jayne was a big bumbling idiot who couldn't keep his big yap shut. When Inara suggested they call it a night he shrugged. "Won't hurt." He said scratching the back of his head. "Seems like Doc been itching for that, anyway." He moved sideways and took a seat in his chair again. "Another time sounds about right. You two run along. But remember my ship has thing walls, Simon." He nodded once more and then he went on with eating his dinner.

There he went again. Making Simon feel awkward. "Right." The doctor said in response to his walls comment. "I think we should go now, Kaylee." He said reaching for her hand.

At the group's suggestion, Kaylee nodded in agreement. "Alright..." She pointed at Inara. "…But we _are _going to be doing this again." The Companion raised her hands defensively.

"Absolutely," Inara answered with a smirk. Stepping forward, she planted a kiss on the young mechanic's cheek. "You looked gorgeous tonight, mei mei." The girl blushed beet red at the comment, returning the kiss with a chuckle. "Thank you, Inara."

As Mal's face was down, paying more attention to his food, Kaylee silently meet Inara's gaze, and nodded toward the captain with an insistent expression. Inara's eyes narrowed, confused and then suddenly annoyed with her friend's suggestion.

"You two should go," Inara said flatly.

"Fine," Kaylee winked, and then smiled quietly, placing her hand into Simon's. The two stepped out of the kitchen, hand-in-hand, as Kaylee led them towards the passenger bunk, where she'd spent much of her free time, seeing as it was more than difficult for privacy in her own quarters.

* * *

Jayne was less than happy about all of this. He was supposed to be back in there telling Mal all about it. And then they'd come in here and grab Zoe plan a way to defend themselves. Stop this death coming at them. When the girl got ahead of him and took the pilot seat he growled down at her.

"You cheatin'." He said tilting his head. "You dun got me in trouble with the cap'n cause I was trying to help. You know next time you see death comin' down on us go tell Mal instead of me. Everyone just thinks I'm cryin' wolf bout it." He plopped down in co-pilot seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

River sat casually on the pilot's seat, amused by how frustrated Jayne was getting at her. "We have time," she insisted, growing bored with him. It was then she noticed Simon and Kaylee leaving the table and going off to their own devices.

"He'll choose her," she said quietly, not caring if the gruff man in the room even heard her. She knew that if it came to it, Simon would do what he needed to save Kaylee.

Jayne was nicely sulking when he heard the girl speak again. "He'll choose what?" He said peeking out to watch Simon and Kaylee leave. "You mean the doc? Choose Kaylee over you?" Jayne shook his head leaning back in his seat. "You must not be too smart to see what your brother is willing to do for you. I mean the guy broke into a hospital to fix that brain of yours." He said glancing at her. "Mal says he gave up his life to find you all civilization. I'm pretty sure if it came down to it Simon would always pick you little one."

"It won't come to that," River smiled softly, pleased that Jayne was trying to be comforting towards her. Sure beat out making lewd comments or hollering at her.

Jayne sat in silence listening to her. "You never know girl." He said kicking his feet up on the console.

Jayne had insisted that Simon would choose her if he ever had to pick between his sister and his girlfriend. Though at the moment, all her brother had on his mind at the moment was Kaylee. River wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon after seeing those two walk off towards the older Tam's bunk.

"Simon can be a real boob sometimes," she stated bluntly, keeping her eyes focused on the black sky through the window. "Most boys are." She continued staring out even as she leaned down from her chair to snatch some food off of Jayne's abandoned plate.

He gave her a heartfelt laugh when she called Simon a boob. "I agree with you there. He's a boob alright." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He let his head lay to one side watching her. She was so tiny and it was hard to believe she could beat Jayne's ass. Jayne was a tough guy and could take most anything. Hell he got himself stabbed in the chest and took on an old friend. She could beat him big time.

"Most men aren't boobs. Just Mal and Simon." He said with a satisfied smirk. "My old man too. And my uncle. Oh and Badger." He said nodding.

River giggled lightly, listening to Jayne continued to ramble. She shook her head in amusement, leaning over the console to set the coordinates for their next destination. She'd be giving her brother few hours before heading off to bed herself. Though she had to admit, it would have been nice to have had some more pleasant company.

* * *

Mal was quiet about everything. He had said his goodbyes to Simon and Kaylee. He didn't need to worry about River and Jayne. She could hand the larger man his ass and than some if push came to shove. He was just going to enjoy the food.

Inara watched as Kaylee and Simon left the kitchen and headed back toward the passenger dorm. Hearing the loud sounds of eating, she was borderline disgusted, but found herself biting back a smirk at the site. Leaning against the back of one of the chairs, Inara studied Mal's face, shocked that he didn't seem at all phased by what had just happened with River and Jayne. "I can't believe how nonchalant you're being about this. You're not the least bit curious about what Jayne was talking about?"

Once the left he heard Inara move and comment to him. Mal looked up swallowing and shrugged. "I see it as Jayne is an idiot ninety eighty percent of the time. The other two percent when he's being smart is when he's scared. He was pretty scared about that thing back there. But there's also the factor of River. She says things to get Jayne all riled up. Finds it funny I suppose. If matters get too bad I'll handle it. River will tell me when and if they come. She's a smart girl. She won't just let us fly blindly into it." He nodded and looked back at his food. "Besides this is Jayne. Seriously..."

Inara had to concede to the fact that Jayne was very easily riled. "I suppose you're right…" Pausing for a moment, she finally decided to return to the seat next to Mal, not wanting to cause a fuss by changing spots on him. God only knew the kind of trouble he'd start if she acted awkwardly about suddenly being alone with him. He'd just love the chance to nitpick her, wouldn't he?

"Still," she paused, glancing up towards the cockpit, "River starting talk about something bringing death isn't exactly the most pleasant of discussion topics. Especially considering her usually spot-on predictions about things."

Mal stayed quiet as he ate. He was listening to Inara plenty. He knew what he should worry about and what he shouldn't. "Which is why I trust her to come to me if she feels anything is seriously wrong." He said going back to his food. Finally he finished and leaned back. "Don't worry Inara. I ain't gonna let you go dying anytime soon." He said smirking. He moved getting out of his seat. He took his plate and plopped it down on the counters. Walking back over he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in. He made sure he could see her face.

"Sides you just got back on my boat wouldn't be any fun if I got you killed." He nodded and pulled back. He went to the doorway and stopped turning to her. "You may piss me off but I like ya too much to give ya up."

Inara raised an eyebrow, watching as Mal sauntered out of the kitchen. "You are invariably going to drive me to crazed homicide, you know that?" Rolling her eyes, Inara leaned her head in her hands, groaning in frustration. Silent moments passed, and a smirk rolled over her expression.

He gave her a firm nod and went down the corridor to his bunk. Pushing the porthole open he gave her one last look before he disappeared down into his room. Pulling the suspenders from his body he let them dangle and drug himself to his bed. Falling onto it he was out.

"Men," she muttered, shuffling to her feet and cleaning up the plates on the table. Several minutes later, Inara marched out of the room towards her shuttle, preparing to sleep for the evening.

* * *

Simon quietly walked with Kaylee down the corridors. He was enjoying the time they had alone finally. "I do believe Mal was aiming to make me into the most embarrassed man tonight." He said with a hint of a smile.

Kaylee laughed softly as they stepped down the corridors, nodding as Simon suggested that the Captain had it out for him tonight. "Embarrassing you ain't exactly the hardest thing in the 'verse, Simon." She winked at him as she squeezed his hand teasingly.

"Well I happen to think I'm not that much of an easy target." He said smiling. The soft feeling of her arms around his waist comforted him. "He can be quite big brotherly when the time calls for it. Maybe all my squawking over River has given him new ideas on how to protect you." He said side glancing at Kaylee as they walked. It was amusing to watch the captain be that way. He let Kaylee's hand go and put his arm around her shoulder. He drew her closer into his side and turned his head putting his downward and kissing her forehead.

She leaned into Simon's chest with an appreciative sigh, her arm wrapping around his lower back. "Well I keep tellin' ya, a crew ain't nothin' but a big ole family," she insistently explained, "After a while, they know how to push all the wrong buttons. 'Specially the Captain."

"Family, right. Well can I trade my family in for a new one? Captain pushes my buttons like a pro."

She gripped the back of his shirt for balance, watching her step as they crossed a porthole near the stairwell entrance. "I, on the other hand, have always been particularly good at pushing all the _right _ones." Kissing Simon innocently on the cheek, she wriggled out of his grip, grabbing his hand to take the lead as they trotted down the long stairwell to the passenger's dorm.

At her comment Simon's eyebrows shot up. They moved down the stairs quietly. "Well now you do, do you?"

Kaylee glanced over her shoulder at Simon, winking with a laugh as she pulled him more forcefully down the stair. When the two finally reached the bottom, she pulled Simon to her by his shirt collar. Kissing his neck with a light-hearted giggle, the young mechanic led her boyfriend backwards into his bunk. She kicked the sliding door shut behind them. Hopefully no one would be disturbing them tonight.

* * *

**Translations:**

"mei mei" - little sister

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Glory

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

_NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
**

Followed by a pair of undercover soldiers, Draedon paced through the crowd in Corinsica, a bustling trading town on one of the backwater planets. It was a relatively busy morning, the perfect time for their target to be emerging for some illegal dealings. He smiled to himself as they passed the Firefly class ship. His frigate has been tracking the transport vessel for the last few weeks now, and with their goal in sight, he almost wanted to just storm the bridge and arrest the entire crew. But no. They had to be low key about this. And besides, Draedon would have far too good a time with this assignment to let it end that quickly.

* * *

Simon was beginning to enjoy his mornings where he'd wake up to Kaylee. It was a good thing to see each time he opened his eyes. It was also very tranquil for him. He had spent so much of his life running and worrying about River it was nice to worry about something else for a change like himself. There had been no time for Simon to think of himself. Only of River whom he would die for right off the bat. He was asleep soundly when Serenity docked on the planet and sat for a couple hours. He didn't even stir one bit. He was that comfortable when he slept with Kaylee in his arms. Though finally the young doctors eyes fluttered open as he looked around. It occurred to him the ship was motionless. That he didn't hear the rumble of the engine any longer.

Kaylee shifted in her sleep, although completely aware of the changes in Serenity's engine flows. She could sense it subconsciously when they were breaking atmo, and then when they finally touched ground. But the young woman was not terribly worried about waking up just yet. She was much too comfortable for that. She shivered in the slightly cool air, sighing softly as she rolled under the sheets from her back onto her side, her arm draping over Simon's bare chest for warmth. The silence was pleasant for a while, but Kaylee had never found it easy to sleep when Serenity engines weren't running in the background.

"Mmm, morning," she muttered with a smile, sensing that the doctor was awake as well. She kissed his shoulder, curling up against him as she fought off those last ounces of sleep from her mind.

Simon's smile went wider as he noticed Kaylee was awake. The kiss on his shoulder was nice. Warm and comforting. "Morning to you too." He said chuckling softly.

She curled into him and he happily held her. It was a very very good morning. He was feeling a bit bad about not getting River to come back to her own room so he had a plan to take her out today. Yes, he would split from Kaylee for a day, which would prove difficult, but it'd be nice. He wanted to try to spend some time with his little sister. She was fun when he was with her more these days. She talked a lot more for one and she made him smile when she did the things she had never done before any of this. He turned his head to look at Kaylee better. "I think I'm gonna take River out today." He said smiling.

Kaylee snuggled into Simon's chest with a yawn, trying her best to stay out of the cold air. "Sounds like fun," she nodded with a sleepy grin. "'Nara and I were going out today too. Seems the job may take a little time setting up. Coupl'a hours, apparently." She shifted beneath the sheets, suddenly aware of some of the movement going on up in the kitchen.

"Maybe we should start getting' up," she suggested, as much as she hated saying it. Glancing down at the foot of Simon's bed, she noticed her dress, suddenly realizing that she'd have considerable trouble getting back into that getup again. Leaning down, she grabbed the doctor's dress shirt, along with her panties, and pulled them back underneath the sheets. She laughed as she attempted to get dressed in the warmth of the bed linens.

Simon was suddenly feeling better about leaving Kaylee. She'd have Inara to hang out with today. He'd have River who he knew would give him a hard time like most sisters did. Sometimes he wondered if she wanted to buy the whole store. She liked the simplest of things really and that made him smile like a madman at the thought. "Dressed is just so..." He watched her reach for his dress shirt and her under garments. Simon smiled leaning back and watching her attempt this. "Trouble?" He asked shaking his head.

"Oh shut it," Kaylee laughed hard as Simon teased her attempts to change beneath the sheets, nudging him in the ribs playfully as she continued struggling. She smirked, finishing up her strategic changing just as Simon left the bed.

He rolled away to the other side. He sat with his back to her and grabbed his own boxers from the floor. Pulling them on he got to his feet. No shaggy boxers for Simon. Tight fitted and comfortable. He went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of pants. Pulling those on, he grabbed another dress shirt from the small compact closet. Shrugging it on, he faced Kaylee. Buttoning it, he grinned. "You gonna walk into the kitchen like that?" He teased.

She shivered slightly, but soon got accustomed to the temperature, and stood up from the mattress. Stepping over to Simon, she started to help him button up his shirt. "No," she shot back at him sharply. "Not that it was a surprise to anyone how we spent last night." Kaylee finished with his buttons, pulling his head down closer to hers.

Simon had never been able to experience this feeling. It was new and a very nice one. Things were simple now. He had Kaylee in his grasp finally to where he could enjoy himself by just watching her. He had his sister getting better day by day and he was no longer in threat of being kicked off the ship. She came to help with the buttons and answered his question in typical Kaylee fashion.

"But if you must know, I'm going to my bunk to change." She kissed him softly, backing away towards the door. "You should go find River. I'll get some breakfast ready in the kitchen when you get there." Kaylee shot him one last grin before disappearing behind the paper door and up the stairs with a smile plastered on her face.

Simon watched with interest and a smile as she leaned in kissing him. He watched her back up and finally leave saying he should find River. He nodded and went to the doorway to watch her walk away. It was a nice sight really. He put his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed the base of his hairline. With a final grin he dropped his hand and left his bunk.

* * *

Jayne had passed out in the cockpit with River, but after a couple hours he couldn't take sleeping in the chair. He left the little one and went to his own bunk. Sleeping soundly he was up after they had docked. Half-asleep Jayne was a not very alert Jayne. He made his way through the corridor to the kitchen. He wanted something to drink and some food. Food sounded real good to the mercenary right about now. He rubbed his lower stomach adjusting his pants and gun belt as he walked into the kitchen dining area. He didn't bother saying hi to Mal. He went straight for the counters.

Mal had been awake about two hours into his sleep. He just didn't sleep very long. Since the war he got used to sleeping in shifts. He didn't sleep too long because in the back of his head he knew an enemy loved a sleeping target. Call him paranoid, but he was a soldier after all. They had docked now and Mal was busying himself in the kitchen looking over a something. He looked up when he heard a sound. Jayne stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his bare stomach. Would it kill him to find clothes before waltzing around? Then again Jayne was half asleep right now and yelling wouldn't do much.

River had been up for several hours, not feeling the great need for sleep. Although, the exhaustion was beginning to get the better of her. Rubbing her eyes, she finally stepped out of the pilot's seat, wandering through the crew's dorm hall, and into the kitchen. She moved over to the counter, grabbing a small roll of bread left from the night before.

"Big day ahead," she commented rather loudly to Mal. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." River most definitely had her share of odd commentary, especially when one was not fully conscious in her presence.

Mal was observing his papers when he heard River join them. He looked up and raised his eyebrows at the loud octave she reached. "That's right, River," He said nodding a bit confused. He shook his head a bit and looked back at his papers.

Jayne was searching for anything to eat that he wouldn't have to prepare. The roll in River's hands caught his eyes. He reached out snatching it from her. He took a bite before she could protest. This was Jayne's nature. Lie, cheat and steal. This one being steal.

"Jayne what'd you feed her? She's a little too uppity if you catch my drift," He said, looking his work over. As he waited on his answer Zoe stepped into the kitchen checking her side arm. Placing it in the holster she joined Mal looking the stuff over.

At Mal's question, Jayne rolled his eyes. "I ain't done nothin'. Girls just too gorram happy or something." He shuffled off to pour him a drink.

* * *

Inara stepped out of her shuttle in her thin morning robe, her usual air of grace surrounding her even at that early in the morning. Making her way down the stairs to the kitchen, she already had an idea of who was up and about. Many of the crew were already awake and scavenging for their own breakfast. She stepped into the room, shooting a smile at the group assembled.

"Morning, everyone." She stepped over to the stovetop, setting the kettle on the burner. "Anyone in the mood for some tea?" She pulled out a teacup for herself and waited for anyone to show some interest as well.

River hadn't been paying attention until Jayne had taken the roll right out of her hands. She had to respect Jayne for having the nerve to try it, but it didn't make her any more upset about having her snack stolen. Following Jayne with an evil eye, she stayed behind as he poured himself a drink. Slowly leaning over Jayne's arm, River hocked a loogie and spit into the man's drink. She leaned back against the counter with a satisfied smirk.

Jayne was finished pouring when he saw the spit go into his drink. Whirling around he glared at River. "You best keep that crap in your mouth little one before I cut that tongue off." He bellowed. He turned to his drink and groaned. Inara was offering to make drinks so he shrugged. "Yeah sure since devil girl decided to spit in mine." He said going over to the table and plopping down.

Inara winced as Jayne whined about River spitting into his drink. "Thank you for sharing," she commented sarcastically, trying to busy herself by finding the sugar and lemon. Jayne was quiet and simple gave Inara a grunt at her comment.

Mal was pretty into his work by the time Inara came in. He didn't hear her call for tea. Zoe did though. She nudged Mal and he looked up instantly. His eyes went to Zoe who drug her own up to Inara. "Oh uhh..." He wasn't a tea guy, but whatever Zoe was planning he'd go with. Was she trying in her own Zoefied way to get him closer to Inara? "Sure." Was all he said before he looked back down at his work. Zoe was sneaky when she tried to be. Sometimes Mal wondered if she just liked messing with Mal's life.

Inara smiled at Mal, nodding as he awkwardly asked for some tea. "Alright then," she agreed, grabbing another couple teacups from the cabinet.

Inara heard bare footsteps coming down the corridor, and smirked as she caught a glimpse of Kaylee sneaking around the corner to her quarters. Wearing Simon's shirt from last night, she noticed. Remaining silent, she leaned her palms against the countertop, watching as the water began to boil.

River shrugged as Jayne complained about her spitting. "Only fair." Turning to Captain Reynolds, she nodded in Jayne's direction to explain. "The ape-man took my roll," she pouted, folding her arms over. As the steam began to rise from the kettle, River responded to the sound by spinning around and watching it rise to the ceiling of the room, working out the calculations of the density and temperature of the steam compared to the air around the room.

He finished eating and looked up at what River said. "Can it, crazy."

Simon went up the stairs a bit after Kaylee had and headed straight for the kitchen. He usually would find his sister in the cockpit and he knew this. But he found her in the kitchen instead. Catching the last bit of what she said he frowned. "Jayne stole your roll mei mei?" He asked looking at her.

River heard Simon's voice, nodding her head in annoyance. "I got even, though," she insisted with a growing smile. She was obviously very proud of herself.

"Yeah she sure got even." Jayne muttered looking to Simon. "Spit in my drink the little witch. I think you should put your dear sister in time out." He said nodding quietly.

Simon's smile grew wider as his sister told him she got even. "Good he deserves it." He said nodding. As Jayne told him of how she got even he sort of cringed. "You spit now, River?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He had never known his sister to be a big spitter. She was fun and free, but he wasn't sure he had seen her spit like that in public once.

River smirked coyly at her brother, looking around as innocently as she could. "Jayne's too easy," she said, grabbing her teas off the counter and sipped, contemplating what she was going to make Simon take her into town today.

Mal was in and out of the conversation. When Jayne made his protest about River spitting in his drink he looked up. Then River got in about Jayne stealing her roll. He shrugged and shook his head. "You shouldn't have taken her roll, Jayne. Course she's gonna respond like that. You should know this by now." He said scribbling something down.

Zoe had taken up a seat next to Mal looking over some of her own stuff. "Sir we should probably be leaving here soon. The meeting is getting closer." She said looking up at Mal.

Simon joined them and Mal looked at River. "I guess your right." He said rising. He rolled some of the papers up and held onto them. "Rain check Inara. Give mine to the doc." He said nodding. "We'll be back in a couple hours. No killing anyone. I ain't cleanin' it up." He checked his side fire arm finally and he headed out of the kitchen Zoe behind him.

Inara glanced back as Mal and Zoe headed out for the job. "Don't suppose I need to remind you to not get killed or maimed in any way?" Then she remembered that this was Malcolm Reynolds she was addressing. Of course she needed to.

Mal was half gone by the time he heard Inara's request. He half smiled and shook his head. He caught Zoe's knowing smile and groaned. "Not you too," Mal said as they came to the hanger.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Simon. Turning back to River he shook his head. "But Mal what was I supposed to eat. She's the genius. She can make her something. 'Sides the girls watching steam rise!" He protested. Mal disregarded Jayne and left with Zoe. Jayne groaned and shook his head. "They's gone so that means I'm in charge if we go by rank in here." He said nodding and looking at everyone.

As the two left, Jayne immediately piped in with his obsession with the chain of command. Inara rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately you'll have to curb your ego for a while longer, Jayne. Kaylee and I will be off the ship for most of the afternoon." The tea water had begun to boil at full blast, and Inara collected her personal blend of herbs and spices, tying them into a little mesh baggie before placing them into the water to steep.

Jayne's assuming command didn't seem like a pleasant idea to River either. "We won't be here either. Jayne'll have to be his own captain." She chuckled at the idea, the sudden whiff of tea leaves catching her attention. River gathered next to Inara, waiting for the hot drink to be finished. Her eyes danced around the countertop for anything else to eat.

Jayne's jaw dropped as the Inara told him that she and Kaylee were leaving. "Wha?" He asked looking around. Well hell it wasn't any fun when he didn't have anyone to mess with or boss around. "Gorramit my chain of command should mean something. Don't that mean I can say who leaves the ship and who doesn't?" He asked looking for an answer. Guess it didn't. That was just no fun at all for the mercenary.

Jayne didn't protest much at that. Least he'd have the ship to himself. He wasn't leaving ever since he heard her start buzzing about death coming upon them. Then again he'd be by himself and that just sounded worse.

Inara glanced over at Simon, who had resumed his role as protective older brother just as quickly as he'd arrived. "Why Simon, you're absolutely…glowing," she teased the doctor with a knowing smirk. "You had a pleasant evening I take it?" Inara wasn't inhibited about such topics, and neither was Kaylee for that matter, but the cheery mechanic's boyfriend was another story entirely. Giving Simon time to conjure an answer, Inara turned around and began pouring out the steeped tea.

Simon took a seat finally and his head shot up at Inara's words. "Glowing?" He asked smiling. "I suppose so." He said nodding and looking back at his table blushing slightly.

At that point, Kaylee had emerged from her quarters, dolled up in her usual camouflage-green jumpsuit, the sleeves hanging from her waist, revealing her white tank. "Morning," she called out to no one in particular.

When Inara commented to Simon about glowing Jayne's smirk grew wider. He got up from his seat. "Yeah cause he dun had sex with little Kaylee." He said as he left the kitchen. Simon's cheeks really heated up at what Jayne said. He didn't look up for fear of looking stupid. When Simon was sure Jayne left he picked his head up to look at Kaylee.

"You're just jealous, you big baby," Kaylee shot back at Jayne as he passed. Oddly outgoing of her with the burly mercenary. Sliding over to Simon's side, she hooked her arm around the young doctor's waist with her free hand, grasping her teacup with the other. Catching the knowing glance of Inara, her grin got bigger. Kaylee squeezed Simon's ribs in an attempt to tickle him, a hobby she'd grown to enjoy lately. He jerked at her tickle attempt. He gulped and smiled reaching for the tea from Inara. Taking the cup he took a sip once cooling it.

Inara continued drinking her tea, choking back a laugh as Kaylee tickled Simon. Sometimes, they were so cute you just wanted to scream. Inara figured it was a bit early to make that much noise, though, and decided to just watch them instead.

"No need to be shy, doctor," Inara insisted, patting him on the back after handing him the tea. She couldn't fight off a smile as Jayne finally made his way out of the kitchen, utterly mortifying the young doctor with his explicit commentary. One thing she could say about this crew was that it never got boring around here.

Simon looked up with confused eyes. "Shy? I wasn't..." He trailed off nodding. He was shy about it all. He was just a little strange like that. He had issues sharing his sex life with anyone. Certainly not to Inara. She was a close friend, but a companion and believe it or not he thought what was the greatest night in his life would pale in comparison to what Inara did. Which was sad all on its own. He was just nervous too about sharing those details with people.

"Cap' and Zoe already gone?" Kaylee asked Inara. The Companion nodded, handing Simon and her two cups of the steaming tea, leaving River and Jayne to fend for themselves. Inara took her own then, blowing on the rim of the ceramic cup softly before taking a sip.

"You ready to get going?" She asked the companion.

"Give me a few moments to get dressed," Inara requested, returning the smile.

He felt a soft arm go around him and he glanced at Kaylee with a smile. "You know Jayne will probably try to get you back anyway he can tonight." He said smiling. It was true. When Jayne was insulted and didn't get a change to rebut the comment he would get them back later on when they weren't expecting it.

River jumped up to sit on the countertop, crossing her boot-clad ankles and banging them against the cabinet. She drank a large gulp of her tea, finishing it off in a few minutes, and gently tossing the ceramic cup into the sink with a loud clatter. Inara, Simon, and Kaylee all jumped at the sudden noise, turning to the teenage girl. River didn't seem at all embarrassed, hopping off her perch on the counter and stepping to the kitchen table.

Kaylee smirked at the thought of Jayne getting his revenge for her insult, putting her tea down and wrapping her other arm around Simon's waist. "Let him try," she dared, kissing the young man quickly. She could hear River's overdramatic wretch behind her, and Kaylee rested her forehead against Simon's chest, laughing quietly. River always made it perfectly clear that she found PDA's from her older brother's uncomfortable.

Inara shook her head with a chuckle, lifting a finger to Kaylee, silently telling her to wait for her to get ready. She stepped up the main stairs towards her shuttle, sliding the door closed behind her and changing into a comfortable skirt and blouse. Throwing a shawl around her shoulders, Inara slowly heading back into the kitchen, announcing her presence with the small tapping of her shoes against the steel floor of the ship.

"Shall we?" she suggested casually, stepping back towards the main hanger, which Mal, Zoe, and Jayne had left open for them.

Simon was more and happy to sit here with Kaylee all day. The way she was holding onto him only made him smile larger. He placed his cup of tea down and put his arm around her shoulders. He heard a loud noise of discomfort coming from his little sister and Simon turned to give a big brotherly glare. She was such a brat sometimes, but he loved his sister. He really did. He shook his head smiling while holding Kaylee to him.

He watched Inara go off to get dressed and once she came back he let Kaylee go so she could go with Inara. He gave her a kiss and smiled. "Have fun with Inara."

"I will," Kaylee promised, kissing him back and making her way over to the stairwell with Inara.

Simon turned to his little sister. Rising from his chair. "And you! What was that all about?" He asked laughing and smiling. He stepped to her tickling her sides. "Huh? Your lucky I'm still taking you out today."

Most of River's objections stemmed from her typical little sister jealousy regarding the amount of attention Simon gave her. On a daily basis, the girl could safely say that her brother spent most of her time with Kaylee since the incident with the Alliance. But she could understand; she'd caused enough trouble for him, and he deserved a little happiness. But that didn't stop her from having her own fun with Simon. River shrugged at her brother's questions, walking passed Simon and stepping backwards toward the main hold.

"Come on, Simon," she urged, hurrying towards her brother and tugging at his shirt. "Can we go?"

* * *

A few moments later, the Kaylee and Inara stepped out from the ramp and onto the docking grounds. It was blaringly bright outside, but several of the taller, brick buildings provided some shade on the ground. Kaylee slipped her arm into Inara's, walking towards the main market street.

"Well you and Simon seem to be doing well," Inara commented, squeezing Kaylee arm with a wink. The young mechanic's cheeks blushed, her grin broadening.

"It's been better than I've ever expected, Inara," she admitted with a smirk. "Simon is just amazing. Though it took him so long to get the nerve to even ask me out, and then he needed a near death experience to admit he even wanted to be with me." The thought made her cringe a bit, reminding her of their battle with the Reavers so many months ago.

"Well, the good doctor has never been very good at expressing himself," Inara advised her friend. "Nothing you've ever had a problem with, mei-mei." She smirked at the now beaming Kaylee. Slowing their pace as they passed several open markets, Inara glanced at the produce and hand made crafts in the area.

Kaylee shrugged. "He had River to look after, I understand and all…But with everything starting to straighten out, he finally gets to be happy for once. Hell, even takes a lot of my mind. And the whole 'I need to be proper' complex doesn't matter to me anymore, not really. In terms of boyfriend material, he…well, he always tries to be a gentleman. I guess I'll have to work on that," she giggled softly. Kaylee was trying to be as polite as possible, considering they were in public, although she was sure that when they got back to the ship, she and Inara would be able to gossip more effectively.

Two undercover Alliance officers followed the two women, who continued to laugh cheerfully. They had been posted at the docking area of the Serenity, and had been listening to their conversation since they left the ship. Finally passing in front of them, the two soldiers made note of key characteristics of the two women, as well as the direction they were heading in.

* * *

Going to his bunk, Jayne grabbed his shirt and his weapons. Suiting up he was caught up to Mal and Zoe in hanger bay. He wasn't sticking around to be alone.

"You think we need the mule? Gives us a look of authority." Mal had gotten a new one since the crash.

"Well sir, I think it'd be a bit much, but if you need that extra power I suppose so." Mal nodded.

"Good I'm glad you agree, Zoe." Then Jayne came busting in. Hitting the door for the hanger to open he went to he mule. "Climb on Jayne. We're heading out now." Didn't have to tell Jayne twice. He was up and sitting in the back in no time. Zoe was in the driver's seat and Mal sat next to her. They were off and moving across the planet in no time.

Jayne, Mal and Zoe were soon cruising in silence as they came into the main part of town. Jayne reached into his vest pocket grabbing his sunglasses. Pushing them on he leaned in between Mal and Zoe. "So whats the deal today?" He asked leaning back to sit properly.

Mal pushed of his hand he was leaning on and glanced at Zoe. "Well you for one Jayne keep your mouth shut except to sneer. Just look scary. Me and Zoe do all the talking. It's a big deal so just try not to look stupid with all your might."

Zoe cracked a smile and looked at Mal. "Are you sure Jayne can do that, sir? I mean its might hard for Jayne to look semi intelligent." They both heard the sneer from the back from Jayne and smiled.

As the mule entered the downtown area of Corinsica, a blockade was visible in front of them. Several local sheriffs paced the area, searching and checking travelers as they passed. Two large men, both carrying assault rifles, stepped in front of the vehicle, waving Zoe to stop the mule and pull over next to the barricade. They had been ordered to send all suspicious person to Commander Draedon personally. Apparently, the alliance officer had some special interest in some new arrivals on the planet.

Mal noticed the signaling and he looked back at Jayne. "You really gotta shut your mouth now." He said facing forward again. He took a deep breath and waited patiently as Zoe drove the mule over to the men. She stopped and Mal leaned over with that bright Malcolm Reynolds hello grin. The one he gave all strangers when trying to look innocent.

"Hi there fellas whats the problem?" He asked tilting his head some. Jayne was less than thrilled with these men stopping them. For one he wanted to blast them and be done with it. This was the death coming down on them wasn't it. Oh hell he shoulda stayed on the damn ship. This was about the worst day ever.

One of the officers rested his arm on the mule's side panel, glancing up at the three strangers with a suspecting gaze. Ignoring Mal's attempt at civility, he lifted his brimmed hat, squinting in the glare of the sun.

"New in town, folks?" He asked gruffly, eyeing Jayne's side, noticing the obviously concealed weapon underneath his jacket. "Don't suspect you'd mind letting us take a look at your vehicle, now would ya?" Two more officers came up, walking behind to the back end of the mule, avoiding the heat from the rear engine.

* * *

_The Silk Road_, a large brick encased boutique, loomed in front of Inara and Kaylee as the two young women strolled passed in, arm in arm. Kaylee gawked up at the three story structure was a stifled giggle. She passed Inara, studying the intricate dresses presented in the large windows near the entrance. "This place is amazing," she muttered with a smile, sifting though the various shelves on the left side. "Can we go in?" She asked excitedly.

Inara laughed, nodding and releasing Kaylee's hand. "Of course, mei mei." She followed the mechanic inside, tightening her shawl around her shoulders. Inside, the store was set up rather elaborately for such a backwater area. "Shiny," Kaylee awed, heading towards the rows of women's apparel. "How you figure this place got so huge? Doesn't really seem like the right area for this kind of shop."

Inara shrugged, even impressed by the scale of the store herself. "All the trade in this port must really enhance the clientele," she suggested, distracted as she ran her hand along a somewhat familiar leather trench nearby. Kaylee noticed with a raised eyebrow, trying her best to hold her tongue. Inara had never exactly been receptive to the obvious.

Inara passed Kaylee, leaving her in an empty aisle, the girl's attention focused on a collection of scarves hanging on a rack. As the dark-haired companion wandered through the next aisle, her mind unexpectedly drifted to the Captain out at his meeting. She only knew the vague details of the job, but all the same, it wasn't one of their more legitimate business ventures. Inara knew all too well what kind of trouble Mal was capable of getting himself into.

"Inara, this is gorgeous," Kaylee muttered softly with a grin as she picked up one of the silk scarves, running her fingers through the tassels. She pulled the fabric up to her shirt, studying herself in a small mirror next to her. Kaylee smiled, glad to be able to relax and be girly for once.

Without warning, a hand suddenly clamped down over her mouth, silencing her. She was only able to struggle for a few moments before another arm forcibly pulled her back behind a shelf, and she was gone.

Inara leaned over a glass casing containing several pieces of handmade jewelry. "Kaylee, you need to see these. They're adorable. They would match that dress of yours perfectly." She waited a few moments to hear the young mechanic's response, but when none came, Inara looked up from the shelf. "Kaylee?" Glancing around in confusion, she saw no one. "Mei mei?" The crowd thickened, and again, no answer from the girl came.

Inara stepped back around the corner, looking down the next, and then the previous aisles. But Kaylee was nowhere to be found. Inara spun around in panic, running her hand back through her hair to push it out of her face. She was beginning to panic. "Kaylee!" she called over the crowd of people. The Companion's voice was strained now.

She made another pass around the entire floor, but she couldn't find Kaylee anywhere. It was nearly twenty minutes later, and Inara had finished her worried search of all three floors. This was just Kaylee wandering off. She wasn't in the store. Inara's breath was shallowed, her eyes darting around as she rushed outside, her hands gripping the columns holding up the awning. Kaylee was gone. She was gone…

* * *

**_Dun dun dun! The plot thickens...more to come! Please R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Terms

_The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!_

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara._

_The story gets a little more intense now, so here it goes. R&R your little hearts out, I really appreciate the feedback!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Mal glanced up once more at the sun making his brow break a sweat. He cursed under his breath and gripped the door a might bit tighter. For the tenth time, he felt Jayne's fingers tap his shoulder.

"When they gonna let us go?" He asked, leaning forward. Mal shook his head, looking pleadingly at Zoe. She caught the look and gave an inward groan.

"Soon Jayne," Mal insisted. "Now sit back and play with your gun or something." Jayne sat back like a grumpy child. Zoe glanced off to her own side, trying to see what was going on. The local authorities had stopped them in the mule, and then had the nerve to make them wait in here while they went to talk to the superior officer. What was that about? She could sense Mal's edginess right now. For one thing, he was humming and his eyebrow were twitching a bit too much to be happiness dancing around in his head.

"Sir." She said her voice a bit stern. To be honest the humming was damn annoying.

Mal's head jerked in Zoe's direction and he shut his mouth, glanced back at Jayne. Man was as always fiddling with his damn weapon. Mal was beginning to wonder if Jayne could care for another human being at all. Maybe it was just weapons he fancied.

He suddenly felt another tap at his shoulder. Mal whirled around glaring at Jayne. "Tap me once more about when were going in, and Jayne, I will toss you off the mule and leave you here high and dry." Jayne made a sad expression and lay back in his seat.

"I was just gonna ask if I could take a leak." He muttered glancing off into the distance. He pulled his weapon out once more and did some spins with it. When all else failed, at least he had his guns. They kept him entertained and at times they made good listener people. For when Jayne wanted to yell about Mal, Zoe or Jayne. Sometimes the doctor. Never Kaylee though. She never really pissed him off too much. She was just kinda there.

Zoe was not all that shocked by the captain's outburst. She did suppress a chuckle and look the other way. Which only earned her a mighty hard glare from Mal.

* * *

The honorable Captain Reynolds and his band of miscreants would not have to wait much longer. Exiting the Sheriff's Outpost beside the impounded mule, stepped a trio of decorated Alliance soldiers. And behind them, decked out in black Alliance fatigues, came Commander Kerrn Draedon, commanding officer of the small ship which now orbited the near moon of this backwater planet. Draedon stepped up to the mule, followed by two additional men. He made eye contact with the captain seated before him, and sneered. "Sergeant Reynolds. It's been far too long."

Mal's eyes racked up to the familiar voice that belonged to the man whom made Mal's life a living nightmare after the surrender. Gulping, he moved and jumped out of the mule in one big leap. Landing on the dirt in front of the passenger's side. "Well I'll be damned. It's the devil." He said putting his thumbs in his belt loops. "What are you doing in a back water town like this? Seems too low and homely if you ask me for the Alliance and all. Bet the heat is like being home though, right?" He asked a smirk crossing over his lips.

Draedon smile gingerly, entertained by the man's attempt at humor, when he was quite obviously perturbed by the Commander's arrival. "You've certainly seem to have done well for yourself. You've even got yourself a promotion. Captain, is it?" He smiled coldly at the former Independent and his crew.

Mal rolled his eyes visibly annoyed by this monster. "And I see you're still as much of a prick as ever." Mal reached out flicking one of Draedon's buttons. "Shiny." He said looking up into his eyes. He was not here to take this guys crap. He gave him hell before because Mal was backed into a corner and Mal was out in the open now he could handle this bastard even it alliance men would be on him in a second. Mal could still kill him before he could blink.

"Now, now," he scorned the three criminals with a patronizing tone. "Have we really fallen so far as to resort to petty insults?" The commander smirked at Mal, glad to see that he could still get under the man's skin. "Miss Alleyne," Draedon nodded towards Zoe with a knowing eye. He'd been briefed regarding the incident at the compound owned by the so-called Mr. Universe. Her husband, one Hoban Washburn, had been killed by Reavers on the planet's surface. No doubt that event left its scar.

Zoe jerked as the slime said her name. "It's Washburn, you ingrate." She said staring the man down. She attempted to move out of the mule.

Mal let out a low whistle. "Jayne." He said his back to the bigger man. Jayne reached out with a hand to pull Zoe back into her seat. Zoe sat in an obvious annoyed fashion. She was ready to lock and load and blow a hole through this bastard. Mal wasn't sure he could stand going to prison.

Draedon sighed at the pathetic display from the three of them. "As much as I've missed our legendary verbal sparring, we're not exactly here to discuss the good old days." .

"I never intended to discuss any days with you. I was actually thinking about taking this here weapon and..." Mal felt a jab in his back which belonged to Zoe. "And polishing it nice and clean," he finished with a smirk. You could get into it for threatening an alliance soldier especially one as sadistic as Draedon.

One of the soldiers handed the commander a holopad, a set of schematics and a list of Serenity's last known ports and registered cargoes. "My, gotten around, haven't we?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Mal asked with a glare.

Draedon smirked, amused by the fact that Mal and his fellow ex-Independent were still so damaged by their experiences from the war. A lone soldier stepped over to the superior officer, whispering something in his ear that made him smirk. The job was done. They had their leverage.

"Well, I'd love to sit here and chat, but I have more pressing business to attend to." He glanced at the men surrounding him. "See to it that Captain Reynolds and his crew find their way back to the docking field." Without a second glance to Mal, he returned the holopad to the Alliance solder beside him, turning on his heel. "Have a pleasant day."

Mal kept a sour smile on his face whereas Zoe had no smile. No expression. A stone cold stare on Draedon. The miserable little man that thought he could ruin lives. Mal rolled his shoulders and turned, spitting as Draedon made his way out of there. Now he couldn't even do business because that bastard was planning on stopping him in way he could. He had a meeting to get to.

He sneered slightly and turned climbing back into the mule. Zoe started her up and Jayne had that confused look again. Mal let his arm hang out the side of the mule and he turned his head outward to watch the sand pass by them. Slowly and drifting they made there way out of the town and went for the docking bay.

Jayne leaned in and looked between Mal and Zoe. "Do I wanna know?"

Zoe who was a bit more willing to speak at the moment glanced at Jayne. "You really don't," she answered, turning to look straight ahead again.

"Well, he sure was a gorram prick. Who'd that guy think he was?" Jayne asked leaning back into his seat.

Zoe gave a sigh and continued making their way back to the ship. "Alliance military back during the war. Head of prisoner interrogation afterwards, loved to make our lives hell. Especially Mal...he tended to talk back a bit more."

* * *

Simon had been around town for half an hour or so. He and River were enjoying the shops. She was finding the most amazing rubbish to be the best looking stuff. Then again Simon was kind of liking it as well, but not enough to pay for it. He was kind of wondering when he'd get to run into Kaylee and Inara soon. Not that he was bored with River it was he kind of missed Kaylee was all. He had been getting closer with her and these things were hard sometimes. He was inspecting some sort of broom he figured., when he heard a crash and literally dropped the broom. High tailing it to the back of the store his eyes were searching for River. When he found a little kid throwing a fit on floor and he had knocked something over he sighed in relief. He thought something had happened to River. She was always so careful so she wouldn't have dropped something unless it was a dire emergency.

Inara waded through the now bustling crowd in the market sector, her heart firmly up in her throat. Kaylee was gone. She'd searched the entirety of the store (all three floors), questioned the store owners and anyone else, but no one had seen the young mechanic. She'd made her way into the center courtyard after nearly and hour of searching, her worst fears penetrating her attempts to remain calm. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Simon, and almost sprinted in his direction. The Companion rushed into the store beside him.

"Simon!" Inara called out in a panic, finally catching up with him in the doorway.

Simon was about to back to pick up the broom when he heard his name. Turning his head to the voice he saw Inara racing to him. He turned his body finally to face her, a confused expression.

She grabbed the young man's shirt. "Simon! I can't find Kaylee! She's gone!" The Companion had lost all composure, now terrified that something had happened to her dear friend.

Simon stared at her, confused. "No, now wait. She couldn't have gone far. You know Kaylee when she sees something that catches her eye she doesn't stop for anybody if she wants to take a look at it. Just calm down. We can search..."

Inara shook her head vehemently at Simon's suggestion. "She's not, Simon! I've looked everywhere. Kaylee wouldn't have disappeared like that." She clung to Simon's shirt, at a loss for what to do.

River had been on the other side of the shelving, staring out into space as she was suddenly aware of the events occurring all around them. Hearing Inara's pleas ring out in the room, she decided to reveal herself to Simon, who had been looking for her. River stepped into view from behind Inara, a disturbingly calm expression over her features. "The man in black has her now," she muttered, staring at her brother with foreboding.

His words trailed off seeing River and hearing what she had to say. Suddenly he got a flashback at what River said last night about the death coming down upon them. The way she spoke was as if she knew it was going to happen before it had. He moved past Inara to River. Taking his sisters hands he stooped to look into her eyes. "What do you know River? I need you to tell me what you know now. You're not in trouble just tell me."

River looked down at her older brother, crouched down before her. "Kaylee's with the man in black," she said with certainty. The girl stared down at the ground, as if she was thinking very intently. Back on board Serenity, her awareness of events had been crystal clear. She knew what was going to happen with fair sureness. But now that things were set in motion, she wasn't sure what to believe. River's mind was an unstable place, quaking and ever-shifting, so much so that even now, she could not retrieve the memory of what she'd seen with Jayne on the bridge hours earlier.

"Everything else is…clouded. Uncertain." River glanced up to meet Simon's gaze, her voice low and wavering.

River's words chilled Inara to the bone. "Lao tyen yeh," she gasped, stepping over to Simon's side.

Simon was upset that his sister didn't know anymore, but least she knew the man in black. How many idiots wore black in this heat? Wait a second. The Alliance… black and gray. Sometimes just black. Did that mean something? Probably not why would they take Kaylee? They get mad she as flying wrong or something. He doubted it. It could have been some crazy back water people looking for a mechanic like he'd been taken.

Inara placed a quivering hand on the young man's shoulder, urging him to stand up. "Simon, we have to go. We need to find Mal." The captain would be well into his negotiations by now, but for Kaylee's sake, they had to get a hold of him.

"It's up to you now, Simon." River revealed vaguely, her eyes hesitant for the first time in a very long while.

"Up to me? River I don't know what that means." He said finally standing at Inara's request. His eyes went to the ground filled with confusion. Then they flickered to Inara. "You're right, but I don't exactly know where he had his meeting at."

River shook her head as Simon insisted he didn't understand. "You'll know," she reassured him. But the girl was far from comforted. For the first time in her life, she was not sure where her brother's true loyalties lay.

Inara, on the other hand, had quickly converted her panic into some useful form of resolve. "Our best chance is to get back to Serenity. We can call up the mule from there." Gathering her thoughts, she led the way out of the store. "Stop wasting time!" She called back at Simon and River.

Simon wasn't getting his sisters new talents. She knew these things that Mal was so unsure of that it scared him terribly. "To the ship right." He said standing a bit stunned still. Hearing Inara's words his head jerked up and he reached out taking his little sisters hand gently. He lead his sister towards the ship with Inara. Catching up he kept a close eye on River holding her hand. "You have to calm down Inara. We're gonna find her. Mal will find her. He found me and River."

River obediently trotted alongside her brother as he drug her along, knowing full well that now was not the time to be struggling. The vision was coming back in bits and pieces, but the outcome was still a mystery to her. She watched Simon's expression intently as they traveled, searching his eyes for some clue. It truly was in his hands now.

Inara chewed her bottom lip nervously as she continued her trek towards the ship. Simon tried his best to reassure her that Mal would straighten things out, and to some extent, she did believe that the captain would do everything in his power to get Kaylee back, but the fact still remained that the only ting left to do was place blame here. And the Companion could do nothing but look inward. This was all her fault. Kaylee was missing, with God only knew what kind of vicious thugs, and it was all Inara's fault.

* * *

Eventually, Simon, River, and Inara arrived at the hatch entrance to Serenity, the bay doors having been sealed shut for safety precautions, and the three made their way hurriedly into the main hold in the belly of the ship. Inara slammed her hand over the button to lower the bay door as she hitched up her skirt, rushing up the stairs and towards the bridge. "Keep an eye out," she yelled orders at the young man. It only took one person to get to the com system and send a signal to the mule.

As Inara went racing to the bridge, the mule was already several feet from Serenity. Mal had the bay doors open, and Zoe drove them in and Mal got out without a word. He intended to go to his bunk, but he wasn't sure anymore. Heading past the others he went up heading to his bedroom.

Jayne was a bit lazier about climbing out of the mule. He adjusted his weapons belt as he got on his feet once more. Turning he looked over at Simon and River who looked like they seen a ghost. "What?" He asked looking at Zoe who was just as confused. Why were they glum and sad looking? Her and Mal had just experienced a brutal mind fuck. Jayne reached up scratching his bear quietly. Finally wanting to speak again. "Why you sad lookin' shrimp?" He asked River.

Simon did as Inara told and when the others returned he was half relieved, but Mal didn't stay to chat. He was out of there fast. Jayne was confused and so was Zoe. He hung his head some and let his sisters hand go. He moved forward picking his head up. "Someone took Kaylee. River says the man in black, but I don't know what she's talking about."

Jayne flinched and looked like he was gonna take Simon's head off. Jayne's gaze darkened as it went to River. He was more upset she knew and didn't tell anyone.

River caught Jayne's expression, and felt sick to her stomach. The girl knew how the entire crew would feel. She had seen this coming and hadn't said anything. But River had little chemical balance as it was; how could she have been responsible for this? She'd forgotten her prediction almost as quickly as she'd gotten it. That kind of precognition was extremely rare in general, and in River's case, came few and far between in terms of her 'special talents'.

River was angry enough with herself, but she knew that if she said anything that was remotely resembling 'I forgot,' there was going to be a lynching, personally supervised and executed by Jayne himself. "He's coming…" she muttered softly, a look of utter humiliation and apology on her face.

Jayne's gaze was on River and he felt Zoe put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked out of her hold and lifted a finger to point at the girl. He almost spoke, but he stopped. Instead he reached out slamming his fist into the button closing the hatch.

"You heard her. Someone's coming. We should get out of here." He turned stalking off up to the kitchen. He was not in the mood. That little one didn't even tell them. He was more than pissed. This was Jayne wants to kill someone mode. You could hear his boots pounding against the metal.

Zoe looked down and then at the siblings. "You might wanna keep her away from Jayne for a while." She said nodding and going up after Jayne.

Simon felt a pang of guilt run through his body as Jayne stared at her like that. He was angry. Blaming it on River for not telling everyone. Simon was beginning to understand her brain wasn't as clear as they would have liked. The things she saw weren't like things she could play back. As Zoe left too he looked down. He had forced his world, his sister and his alliance trouble on these people and they were paying the price probably. He just didn't understand what his sister meant earlier.

"We should have you lie down." He said kicking into big bother mode.

River ignored everything that was going on around her, from Jayne storming off to Simon and Zoe's conversation. She kept trying to tell herself that she hadn't known, she had forgotten about Kaylee and the kidnapping, but it wasn't true. She'd remembered. But she had been afraid. A stupid girl, that's all River thought of herself. A stupid girl afraid of losing her brother. It had been her own sense of self-preservation that had kept her from warning the other's about the man in black.

River shook her head quietly, her body nearly frozen by her self guilt. "Too late…"

* * *

Inara stumbled up into the bridge, fiddling with the transponder as she connected to the trio's signal. "Mal," she called into the microphone, "Mal! Can you hear me?"

Mal could hear Inara screaming from the cockpit. What the hell was she doing? He cocked an eyebrow and went straight inside. Standing in the doorway he put his hands behind his back. "Yeah I can hear ya Inara. The whole gorram planet can hear you. What's got you screaming bloody murder?" He asked an obvious face of discomfort showing. He wasn't sure how to handle the memories that flooded Mal right now. All the pain and the fright that rushed through his body back in those days.

Inara heard Mal, and spinning around, she staggered over to the Captain, having long since lost her air of gracefulness in the moment. "Kaylee's gone, Mal!" She repeated to the man, her hands gripping the front of his coat insistently. "I turned around for just a moment, and she was gone. River says someone took her. That 'man in black' she as talking about last night." Her words were coming out rushed and panicked, but she had no way of slowing herself down now. Her hands almost permanently attached to Mal's front lapel. "We have to find her, Mal! Before they do something, we have to find her!"

Mal didn't quite get what she was saying. But he caught up to her. He leaned back some listening. Kaylee was gone. He felt a pang of guilt run through his body and he looked down. His head shot up as she said man in black. Man in black? Like River was blabbing about last night. She didn't have the damn decency to warn Mal his little Kaylee was gonna be taken.

He put his hands over Inara's wrist not gripping them, but just holding them gently. "You gotta calm down Inara. I'll get her back. I promise, but I need you level headed. I will smack you like I smack Jayne if you don't pull it together." Which wasn't true because he wouldn't. "I know who has her, but you gotta trust me."

Inara calmed down slightly as Mal's hands covered her own. Her manic state slowly faded into despair however, and she breathed deeply, her forehead gently coming to rest up against the man's chest. She breathed out, almost scoffing at Mal's empty threat. She nodded as he asked her to get her mind straightened out, but suddenly looked up at him. "You know who did this?" she repeated him questioningly. "Who would have taken her?"

Suddenly the shrieking alarm for an emergency transmission began to sound, and without warning, the entire com and video systems around the ship were hacked into all at once. The small screen in front of Inara and Mal flickered to life, revealing the smug expression of Kerrn Draedon. Pulled against him, a military-grade knife at here throat, was a thoroughly terrified Kaylee.

Mal glared harshly at the screen.

"I believe you've misplaced something of yours, Captain," Draedon's voice sounded through the ship's bowels. Kaylee struggled against her captor through the view screen, her hands bound behind her back as Draedon clamped his arm around her chest.

"Cap'n…" Kaylee strained out as Draedon jostled her a bit to frighten her. She yelped in terror, a steady flow of tears lightly streaming down her face. Draedon pressed the point of the blade into her neck, drawing out a painful gasp as she stiffened, her struggle instinctively slowing.

"Oh my God…" In shock, Inara pulled away from Mal, her eyes glued to the screen. "Kaylee!" she shouted in alarm, hands clamped onto the console in front of her. "Leave her alone!" she cried out, only moments before another scream from Kaylee erupted from the com system as the Alliance commander pressed harder with his knife.

Mal didn't flinch or move a muscle at Kaylee's screams. He was a war veteran he was used to it. She'd be alright as long as she didn't move too much. He leaned in putting his finger on a button.

"Kaylee you can't move. I need you to stay still for him alright. I don't think your doc boyfriend needs to be fixing you up once I kill ole Draedon here and get you home." He was trying to make her feel more at ease. He was going to get her back. "Big man. Makes you feel tough, right?"

"You son of a bitch!" Inara let out unexpectedly.

"Jayne!" Mal yelled behind him. Jayne came walking in and saw the screen. "Move her away." He said calmly. Jayne moved in front of Inara blocking her way. He put his hands on her shoulders so she didn't have to watch this.

As Jayne tore her away from the console, Inara ceased her cries of outrage, clamping down hard on her teeth as she came to the conclusion that the ruckus she was making wasn't going to help Kaylee at all. Breathing back tears, the Companion peaked over the large gunman's shoulder, watching the scene unfold over the view-screen in silence. She prayed that Mal knew what he was doing.

Zoe was about halfway to her bunk when she heard the commotion peeking in she saw the screen. Going back down the hanger bay she didn't go down the stairs just poked her head in. "Simon I reckon you should get up to the cockpit now." She said dashing back that way.

Simon followed Zoe and it wasn't till the stairs he turned around. "River. Go to my room and I'll meet you there. We'll try to make sense of everything I promise." He went back towards the cockpit and stopped in the doorway his eyes on the screen. He felt like he was gonna be sick. "Oh god..." Was all he could say.

River couldn't listen to Simon's request, not when she knew what was going on in the cockpit. Moments after Simon disappeared up the stairs towards the commotion, the young girl crept up in that direction, finally settling between the bulkheads of the entrance. Just out of sight of anyone, including the man on the screen, River pressed her back against the door and listened silently to the others. She shut her eyes, taking in every word intently.

Draedon was unfazed by Mal's insults and threats. Draedon had the upper hand in this scenario, and there was nothing that the former soldier could do about it. "Now, Captain, I'm sure you know from experience that sheer thuggery without proper leverage is pointless."

Jayne heard the man's comment on the screen and spun around to face him. "I'll show you sheer thuggery you stupid bastard. I can kill you with my eyes closed..." Mal shoved him back and pointed to Inara. Jayne growled and turned to block her view the best he could. He knew Mal didn't want Inara seeing the bad stuff. He was a softie sometimes that it made Jayne sick.

Draedon held firmly onto Kaylee's panicked form, no giving her a moment's thought as he watched the crowd grow larger in the cockpit of Serenity. "Ah good, the whole family decided to join us." With an equally calm demeanor, Draedon eyed the entire group, tightening his grip around Kaylee just for effect. "Actually, I come bearing a proposition."

Mal licked his lips slowly and put his hands on the console's edge. He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes back up to the screen. He had to think about this hard. He wanted something. He was alliance. He almost instantly knew what he wanted, but he couldn't be sure.

Simon felt terrible. He was watching the one person he loved besides River be held by a crazy looking...man in black. River was right. He turned his head around looking out. She was right. Damn. He gulped and tried to move towards the screen intent on talking to this man, but Mal made him halt. He sighed and he felt Zoe at his side. Glancing over he caught her nod.

Mal let out a calm sigh and tilted his head to the side. "There's only one thing in the galaxy you could want, Draedon. You ain't gettin it so get your head out of your ass. Why don't you come down here and I can repay you for processing." He said getting closer to the screen. He heard Simon coming closer and he put his hand out to tell him to halt.

"Everything's not always about you and your childish vendettas, Malcolm," Draedon sneered, not a moment later regaining his calm.

Mal stiffened as Draedon said his full name. "You don't get to call me that; space trash doesn't address me like that." He said his eyes narrowing more on the beast on the screen.

"I have no concern for what you are willing to do or not do. And don't for a moment take me for a fool. I know, just as the whole of the Alliance knows, who you harbor on your ship. And as such, I'm actually directing this particular deal at the honorable Dr. Simon Tam." The commander's eyes flickered with pride at his knowledge. "May I speak with him?" He pressed the blade firmly against the young girl's throat.

Simon stiffened quickly as he heard his name being mentioned. He looked in the screens direction and felt a lump in his throat. He glanced around the room clearly uneasy. He wanted to talk to him.

Kaylee gasped for air, her pained cry echoing through the room. "Please…" She sobbed out loud, no longer aware if any one was even listening to her.

Mal glanced back at the young doctor and then at the monster leering at them. "You touch her again like that and I'll find you and torture you just to watch you squirm." He whispered and stood up straight.

Draedon smirked as Mal was finally baited into reaction for Kaylee's sake. "Only at the threat of physical violence do you defend the girl? Interesting." He was merely goading the Captain now.

Inara cringed at the sound of Kaylee's cry for help, clamping her eyes shut in pain. This was almost too much to bear, but she wouldn't dare leave the room as long as Kaylee was in this man's grasp, being bartered with as if she were a piece of property being dealt over. Simon's name cropping up entered all of their attention, and Inara spun to face the young doctor, shocked that he was being drug into this mess as well.

Jayne wasn't exactly happy about not yelling at that stupid bastard. He moved to stand with Zoe. He wasn't sure he could watch this. He turned and launched his fist into the metal. The bigger man clearly unphased by the pain. He exited the cockpit before he lost control.

Mal backed up and went to Simon. Leaning in to whisper to the doctor. He glanced down and put a hand on the mans shoulder. "He talks a lot. Likes to feel big. You can't show him fear. Keep it going. Keep Kaylee calm. Don't look fidgety." The boy nodded.

Mal stepped to Inara who was being kept at bay by Jayne. He nudged the man out of the way looking down at Inara eyes full of guilt almost shame. "She's fine."

Inara exhaled softly. She could barely meet his eyes, her own welling up with tears. She could barely stand up right now, let alone answer him. Inara cringed in physical pain whenever Kaylee's sharp outbursts came over the com. This man was hurting her darling Kaylee. Monster, was the only word she could register in her mind for Draedon. Her lip quivering, she nodded softly, hugging her arms as she tried to make out the deal that the Alliance commander was striking with Simon.

Mal's eyes were no treat. He could see Inara was taking this pretty badly. He didn't know how to handle this. He felt as emotionally ill-equipped as Jayne. He almost envied him right now. Least he woulda walked away. Mal was stuck teetering on how to do the right thing. Slowly and surely his arms went out. He wasn't exactly how to go about it, but he hugged Inara close nonetheless. He pressed his head downwards cheek going into the top of her head. He let out a slow sigh and held her tightly.

Inara wasn't expecting it, but welcomed Mal's arms around her as the captain stepped to her. She could barely contain her tears as she rested her cheek against his chest, trying her best to recall any Companion training she had in reference to breathing control.

Draedon nodded as the elder Tam entered view. "Ah, the infamous Dr. Tam." Kaylee saw Simon through the screen, suddenly realizing where the Commander was going with this.

Simon moved slowly towards the screen. Grabbing the chair he took a seat in front of the screen. Smoothing his shirt out and fixing his hair some, he put on his bravest face he could possibly muster right now. "What do you propose?" He asked his voice clear and unwavering.

"I propose a trade: an innocent life for a guilty one." The boy would understand his meaning no doubt.

"You see, the Alliance may no longer have a need to silence you and your sister for the government secrets which you've released on the broad wave, but River is still a highly valuable commodity. Such a piece of technology is virtually priceless in their eyes."

Kaylee would hear no more of this. She was terrified enough a the prospect of Draedon letting loose his men on her; She had seen a good sampling of the type of folk this ship was crewed with, and not a one could be passed as a decent human being. These were not stuffy Alliance officers; these were cold blooded mercenaries in Alliance uniform. But just the expression on her lover's face after hearing the terms was enough to drive her mad. "Simon, don't listen to him! Don't let him get to River…" Out of sheer frustration, Draedon flipped the blade to its opposite and serrated edge, pressing just hard enough into the smooth skin beneath Kaylee's neck to break the skin, drawing a thin stream of blood. The girl let out a harsh scream at the pain, now crying almost uncontrollably.

River, hidden in the doorway, Grasped at her own temples, muffling a scream herself as she felt the young mechanic's agony. The girl slumped to the ground, curling up her legs to her chest as the Commander continued.

"Doctor, I don't know if you understand the simplicity of what I am asking of you. Deliver the girl to my flagship, and I will release your lady friend, completely unharmed."

There was a pause, as Draedon assessed that the young man did not understand the full gravity of this situation. "You do realize that I have a ship full of men, weary and longing from months out here in the black, searching for you and your sister. Not a woman among them for the better part of six months."

Hearing Draedon proposition the doctor, Mal gave Inara a final squeezing hug and spun around to face the screen. The simple statement echoed a dangerous ground that the commander was treading.

Draedon's eyes darkened. "I've promised them entertainment." At the implication, Kaylee struggled further, but the occasional chuckle from the men behind her drowned out any sound from the girl.

Draedon's face remained stoic. "You have an hour," he said bluntly. "The moment that time is up, this girl's life…and body…are forfeit." He smiled coldly, his steely gaze penetrating into Simon's. "I trust you can make an informed decision that will benefit all parties, Doctor."

Simon couldn't speak much as he watched the monster before him. He flinched as Kaylee cried out telling him not to go through with it. Oh he would. He would stop this guy from hurting Kaylee. He nodded slightly each time and he felt his eyes getting almost damn misty.

"And captain," He called over to Mal, "Rest assured; if my conditions are not met in the allotted time…She will die." His lip curled in a smirk. "And you know I have never been one for idle threats."

"You hurt her you..." Mal was cut off by the screen going black, leaving the crew in darkness.

Simon looked down finally and when the screen went black he didn't move from where he was sitting. He kept his head stooped and lifted a hand up to rest on his forehead keeping his head from resting on the console. He felt like screaming, but he could barely move from where he sat right now. He looked about as small as he felt.

Suddenly Mal slammed an open fist into the console and backed up. He put his hand to his chin and Zoe came up behind him.

"Sir..." She whispered.

"What Zoe?" He asked looking to his second.

"Jayne, sir. He took off. I think we ought to find River and keep her safe so Jayne doesn't get any ideas." She said looking over his shoulder at Simon.

Since Mal had torn away from her suddenly, Inara was once again left by herself. She stepped out of the cockpit, wandering past River as the girl went inside with her brother. Inara made her way across the overhanging bridge, watching Mal as he moved around the cockpit.

"You're right." Mal said going out of the cockpit. He stopped though and looked to the pipes. There she was. What the hell was she doing there? "River. I need you to get us out of atmo and make sure the cockpit door stays shut. You and your brother are gonna stay in here till we get out of atmo." He didn't stop to talk anymore. Heading out he went down to cargo bay.

* * *

At the same time, Inara was making her way over the catwalk. There was nothing that she could do to help right now. She was the one at fault for Kaylee being taken in the first place, at least in her mind; what could she possibly hope to do? Finally, Inara stepped into her shuttle, taking a seat at her bed.

A second thought to close the door behind her didn't even register. She simply sat there, her eyes trailing the floor as she lost control to hold back the tears. A hand lifted to her face, Inara slowly broke down into open sobbing, the pain over what had just transpired far too much to bear.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_Lao tyen yeh Jesus_

* * *

_More to come soon! Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6: No Recourse

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

As the screen flickered off, Draedon threw Kaylee away from him, and the girl was sent flying to the ground, slamming her shoulder into a console with a pained gasp. She scooted to her knees, her chest heaving as she fought back the pain and terror from the last few minutes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with a sob.

Draedon studied his blade with consideration for a moment, wiping the edge off on his black fatigues. He moved slowly and deliberately toward Kaylee, kneeling down in front of her with a calm smile. "Miss Frye, please do not take this personally; you're merely a means to an end."

Kaylee glared at him hard, still wincing at the fresh slice across her neck. "You're a monster," she spat out, unconsciously backing away as if he would strike at her again.

Draedon chuckled. "Me? I'm just doing my job. We'll see who the real monster is when Dr. Tam is forced to make a choice. You or the girl." He met the girl's gaze with resolve. "I wonder who he'd rather save."

With a final smirk, Draedon rose to his feet, and two soldiers rushed to Kaylee's side, grabbing her arms and forcibly leading her off the bridge. "Show the young lady to her room." He chided, turning away from her as she cried out for them to release her. Draedon watched the view-screen's image of Serenity leaving the atmosphere.

* * *

Slamming the hatch shut behind Inara, River couldn't even look at her brother, making her way over to the copilot's seat. Standing over the empty chair, she closed her eyes to regain some semblance of composure. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, sitting down and starting up the engine sequence to get Serenity out of atmo. That was all she could think of to say. But those two words would carry more weight in them than Simon could ever realize. Right now, River was just glad to be of some use.

Serenity left atmo, and in moments, the crew was orbiting the planet aimlessly. River sat quietly at the pilot's chair, studying the view-screens intently. Searching for the man in black. But she knew it would be pointless. The ship was no doubt cloaked and well hidden somewhere.

Simon, who hadn't moved from the monitor, wasn't handling this all that well. He could barely breathe as this moment. He reached out, touching the monitor when he finally heard River's voice. He wanted to respond, but he couldn't even move. After moments, he felt the ship move and he turned to face her.

"You don't have to be sorry, River. It's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this."

She wanted to feel better when Simon insisted that she didn't have to apologize, but the girl's self-guilt was only worsened by his good intentions. River shook her head quietly, chewing her lower lip. "Jayne was right," she muttered, "I didn't say anything. I…I was afraid." It was odd actually admitting it. River had never felt frightened of her own brother. "I was afraid of who you'd choose." After what she'd done, maybe River _deserved _to be left behind and handed over to Draedon.

Simon looked directly at his sister. He moved out of his chair and over to her. Getting on his knees next to her chair, he lifted his hand up, pressing it to his little sister's cheek. "None of this is your doing, River. I know those visions are hard for you to figure out. It's ok." River turned to meet his gaze intently as he pressed harder with his tone. "No matter what, I'd choose the both of you. I love Kaylee so much, but you're still my sister. I pick both of you. You're both parts of my life. You mean so much to me I'm not about give you up…you do understand that, don't you?" He asked nodding.

Standing, he bowed over and kissed his sister's forehead, giving her a short hug. River watched Simon without a word, a small smile forming as her brother reassured her that he wouldn't choose at all. Something that, subconsciously, she should have already known. The girl nodded, hugging him back gently.

He moved to sit again and put his hands on the console. "It'll be alright, mei mei." He said turning and giving her a short smile.

This was an aspect of their sibling relationship that she cherished. The unconditional trust that she should have had for Simon from the beginning of this whole mess. Mentally, River swore that she would do whatever she could to help get Kaylee back from Draedon. Simon deserved that much. He'd sacrificed his whole life for his sister, and River never wanted him to lose his newfound life as well.

"An hour goes by fast," she reminded him softly, spinning her chair back around to face the view screen, the area diagnostic still running as it searched for the cloaked Alliance flagship. "We need to find the ship to find the man in black. Find the man in black, and we find Kaylee."

Simon was vaguely aware of what she was saying. It was true they had to find him. "Can you find him, River?" He asked tilting his head some. Simon would be no damn good here with all the other stuff he could be doing, but Mal had said to stay.

"Hope so," River answered her brother softly. She needed to find Kaylee; it was the only way to make it up to Simon.

Simon thought for a moment. If Zoe came to help River maybe that would be of some use. She was just as good as Wash was with flying things. He turned in his seat seeing the door had been shut. Funny how sometimes when you're in a grieving moment you barely notice things. He had barely noticed anything at all. Couldn't feel. Couldn't even think. "If you need some help I could go ask Zoe."

"Not now," she insisted sharply as Simon suggested calling for Zoe. "We'll need her later, though."

Simon jerked at her insisting. Kinda made him smile. Typical little sister. Bossy and a sharp tongue to match. "Right…later." He said scratching the top of his head.

Her eyes darted across the screen distractedly as the area was scanned. River had already recalibrated the sensors to detect the slight fluctuations that would occur in subspace from a cloaking device. It was still a very experimental technology. Granted the most common incarnations of a cloak simply shielding a ship from sensor detection, but it was just as good as actually being invisible to the naked eye in many cases. River entered several commands into the console, watching as each sector of space in their view was cleared. So far, no catch.

"He's hiding," she mused, staring out into the black. "Flexing his muscles like he's got an army, but he's all alone out there." Her stare slowly faded into a smirk. "He wants us scared. It's the only thing he has."

Listening to River was a whole other thing entirely. It was amazing really. "He's alone?" Simon asked, almost excitedly. "Does that mean he doesn't have many men on his craft? Or he's under-armed…is that what your saying?" He leaned a bit closer to understand his little sister. "So if terror is the only thing he has then that must mean we can take him right?" He quietly nodded. He was curious as to how they would take this man down.

River stared at the screen, bewildered. She paid little mind to Simon's questions, too caught up in her own investigation. There were no Alliance registered ships in the entire quadrant. Not even a trace of one from an ID signature. They had to have traveled through hyperspace to get here, and no ship had the capability to travel that way while remaining cloaked. There had to be some trace of their arrival, but the newly calibrated sensors pick up nothing at all.

"Says he's Alliance. But where are the ships?" River was clearly hinting at the obvious knowledge that the Alliance never did anything on a small scale. If anyone related to Alliance intelligence knew that River and Simon were in the area, there would be a swarm of cruisers blockading the planet. They never would have even touched soil to begin with. "Unless it's just one ship…"

She turned around to face Simon with a musing smile. "Captain's gotta know…he's a fake."

His little sisters reasoning skills still amazed Simon to some degree. She was amazing really. She had this way of knowing things before Simon had processed them. Simon was a genius by most standards and his sister made him look elementary if not lower than that. She was a gift among many and he was happy to have her here with him. A slow smirk formed, watching his sister's proud grin.

"We should tell Mal."

* * *

Mal was like a lost kid at this moment. He didn't even know how to function right now. Who was gonna tell him everything would be shiny? Who was gonna make Jayne grin despite himself? Who was going to give Mal kisses on the cheek, forehead and temple and call him the best captain? Who was gonna call him Cap'n Tight Pants, despite desperately hating the name? Who was going to make River smile more than Mal had ever seen her? Who was gonna play jacks with the girl? Who was going to make Simon turn redder than a strawberry?

That right there broke the captain's back. Picking up a crate he tossed it clear across the cargo bay and watched it bounce against the wall with a crash and land on the ground. He picked up another one and tossed it right after it. Mal didn't function like a normal person…say Simon, for instance. Mal got angry. And then he acted like nothing had happened. Finally, after the outburst, he stalked right back up and headed for his room. Just till they got out of atmo and then he would talk to Simon. Pushing the hatch open with his foot he climbed down and went across the room to his bed.

Jayne could hear the crashing from his bunk, but that didn't stop him from cleaning his weapons. Finally when he couldn't hold out any longer he put them back on the rack and left his bunk. His intention was to find that gorram little killer and make good with her. He climbed out and was stopped by Zoe had an extremely large gun in her arms. "You go near the cockpit and I'll have to put you down, Jayne." She said, cocking the weapon and narrowing her eyes. Jayne grumbled and climbed back down.

* * *

Inara's sobs were stifled for a moment as the sounds of Mal's tantrum echoed through the main hold. She lifted her face from her hands, gazing out the door as she slowly stood. She barely caught the glimpse of Mal marching off to his own quarters as she looked down the balcony. Silently, and slowly regaining her composure, Inara followed Mal back to the crew dorms.

She stepped down the hallway, eyes just catching the elaborately decorated sign above the far hatch labeled "Kaylee's Room". Her heart sank at the sight of her friend's handwriting, but she continued walking. Mal was just as angry and upset as the rest of the crew, but like he had said before, he needed her to pull it together and be the voice of reason in all this.

Mal had left the hatch to his room open. For a split second, she considered knocking and asking for permission, but soon recalled how many times Mal had barged into her own private shuttle without asking over the years; turnabout was fair play. She smoothly climbed down the ladder, looking down at the Captain seated on his bed. Her sandals hit the metal floor with a clunk, and she stood there for a long moment in silence.

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me," she pleaded softly, her hand still gripping a rung of the ladder.

Mal wasn't one for confrontations about his feelings. When Nandi had been killed, the first he thing he did was chase lowlife baron down and make sure he got what was coming to him. When Mal had been tortured to near death, first thing he had done was have that bastard Niska killed. Mal couldn't take much, but he did handle it the best he could. He kept flashing back to those memories during his processing after the battle of Serenity.

Before Draedon's flagship had taken off, Draedon had told Mal that they were leaving his wounded men on the planet to die and rot. Mal had fought and cursed so loudly, but in the end he lost to a severe beating. The bastard. His head picked up hearing Inara's voice. He glanced back so she could only see half of his face and he sighed. Standing up, he pieced himself back together and smoothed his shirt out. Then his suspenders. He faced her with a stern look.

"River..." He trailed off clearing his voice finally. "River and Simon are in the cockpit. I'd like for you to come with me and watch River in there while I talk with Simon. I think I know how to get little Kaylee back without giving River up." He said moving over to her.

Inara nodded, relieved to see Mal back in plan-mode. She stopped him from moving any closer to the ladder, reaching out with her arm in front of the captain. "Mal, who is he?" she asked nervously, not liking the fact that Mal was so violently bothered by his presence. "This isn't just about Kaylee, is it?" Inara found it disturbing that she could read him so easily right now. Normally, the man kept himself so closely guarded that she could never truly be sure of his emotional state, but right now, she knew that he had been wounded by this 'man in black'.

She searched his eyes, though Mal was avoiding her gaze. "It's much more than that." There was history between them, that much was certain. The Alliance commander's eyes had revealed far too much enjoyment in Kaylee's pain for this to be a mere espionage mission. "What did he do to you?" Inara asked cautiously, unknown what Mal's reaction would be.

Mal wasn't sure how to cloak whatever he was feeling. He was way far out there right now. Draedon had little Kaylee. Little itty bitty Kaylee who he had vowed the moment she joined his crew to protect. Hell, even Jayne was all bent out of shape about it. The only calm and rational one was Zoe but she had already been dealing with loss so she was a pro he figured. Mal fiddled some with his suspenders as he looked down. Purposely avoiding the companions gaze. He didn't want her to see him. No one saw Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Not even Mal saw himself. He cleared his throat and looked up.

"War things, is all. He's a bad guy. I don't want Kaylee with him for too long. I just wanna get her out of there as fast as I can." _Before he starts with the torture. _Or he feeds her to his men. Mal would never be able to live with himself after that. "Simple as that."

"Nothing with you and that war is simple," Inara said quietly. And then he shut her out. Damn that man, he could never let her in to…not that she always wanted to see that darkness in him. But after all these years in Mal's company, it sure as hell beat the vagueness she was always greeted with when she questioned him.

"It's war, 'Nara." He said rubbing his forehead simply. And the pushing. The shoving. The interrogating. The talking. All this talking was getting him nowhere and meanwhile he was losing Kaylee.

"Mal, I know you don't like to share, but you have to realize that leaving your past with this man a mystery is a danger to everyone, including Kaylee. I'd prefer to know who we're dealing with here." She knew there was a good chance of setting Mal off with the interrogation, but Inara could sit idly by, and in the dark, while Kaylee was this man's captive.

"Hell, I'd settle for a name," she offered after a moment. She looked up the ladder towards the hallway above. Inara barely found her voice as the thought of losing the young mechanic occurred to her. "If anything happens to Kaylee, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." Her voice choked up suddenly, she doing her damndest to not look Mal in the eye. The pangs of guilt were still there, fresh wounds in her memory as she thought back to Kaylee's abduction.

"Look here, you keep asking me all these questions, you're gonna venture into a dark place you can't be comin' out of the same. You keep talkin' askin' about Draedon and such you gonna be too scared to function for little Kaylee." He slammed his hand into his thigh turning his back onto her and walking back to his bunk.

"You can't be askin' these things about my past now, Inara. Because all it does is work me up. But if you wanna know you'll know. He's a bad guy. He was the man who processed me and Zoe after we surrendered at Serenity."

There was a silence between them for a long time. That had been the first time that Mal had actually spoken of the war specifically around her. Inara had never heard him so sad before.

Mal stopped in his tracks, staring down at the corner of the room as he forced himself to recall. "He made me leave my wounded men on that blasted rock so they could bleed to death. He's a cold sonofabitch. I fought that bastard on the issue till I was blue in the face from his men's hits. He took good men away from their families and he _ain't _gonna take Kaylee away," he growled under his breath. He hadn't scratched the surface of that mans evil, but he couldn't tell her everything. She'd be too frazzled too function.

So that was their story. Inara listened, unnerved by Mal's blunt attitude about Draedon. She could hear the pain in his voice, the memories getting dredged up out of some dark corner of his soul. She regretted forcing him to face the thoughts, but her need for information was satisfied.

"And every person on this ship is behind you in wanting to make him pay," she assured Mal, an unusually vicious tone peaking through her voice, "Myself in particular." Draedon had crossed her on a personal level, taking away a dear friend and also making her the fool by abducting Kaylee on her watch.

"I'm not on the sidelines on this one, Mal. Whatever you do, I'm standing by you." There was a determination in her words, something that clearly spoke of her unwillingness to back down on that point. Whether Mal liked it or not, she was going to help with the rescue somehow.

Mal's back was still facing her. Tensed up and ready to crack. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced backwards at her. She was willing to stand by his opinion on this one. She wouldn't be saying he was too barbaric or too crazy. He wouldn't be getting the Inara "morale code" talk. Then again, Mal never listened. He usually said 'this coming from a whore,' and then she'd hit him and leave. But that was in the past. Most days. He turned completely to face the woman.

"Anything?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He had some vague form of a plan, but it wasn't pretty for what Mal had to do. In fact it was kind of weird, but it would be good to see that sick bastards face when Mal surprised him. He let out a steady breath and gave her a hint of a grin.

He stepped toward her curiously. "You got a dress and a wig I can borrow?"

* * *

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Hairbrained Schemes

The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!

This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine, aka DeanWinchester on here. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara.

* * *

Inara was about to let out one of her typical_ 'Are you insane?' _comments on the captain, but she was halted as she realized the full gravity of what Mal had just asked. She opened her mouth to respond, but found herself unable to form words, only staring at Mal in disbelief.

"Why is it that I'm not as worried about your question as I am about the fact that you've asked it before?" she muttered, turning back around to scale the ladder. She doubted that he would ever understand the captain's fixation.

"What? That was for a good cause. Of course that good cause had me getting married, but it had its good moments. Sides that was a bonnet." He called after her. He went up the ladder after she did and shut his hatch door. He followed behind her hands at his sides.

They walked towards the hall that would lead them down into the hangar bay, and passed it completely, leaving the captain more than a little perplexed.

"Wait, where we goin'?" Mal asked suddenly, pointing a thumb down the hall as she passed. "Your shuttle's that way…"

"You honestly think I'd let you even itouch/i one of mine?" she snapped back at him, making her way back towards the kitchen. "You really are mentally unstable, you know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She spun around, infuriated. "It means that while Kaylee is still being held hostage by a psychopath, _you're _getting ready to play children's games with him! Games that could get her killed!"

Mal saw the gawking face. "What?! I ain't seeing anyone else come up with some plans. This will work."

Inara glared at him, unimpressed.

"…I think."

Rolling her eyes, Inara wandered out of the hall and down onto the catwalk without waiting for him.

Mal followed close behind, struggling to prove himself to Inara. For whatever reason, he couldn't guess. "No one would think Simon could bring River in without a fight. Those men know she won't be going willingly. Plus Draedon is gonna want her out cold. He doesn't want any complications and this way I can get in there with Simon and shoot some people. Jayne and Zoe come in behind us afterwards and handle the others."

They passed Zoe as they headed down the bunks. She was standing in front of Jayne's bunk hatch with a weapon ready to fire at him if he tried to get up there and hurt Simon and River.

Inara exhaled heavily as she let the plan sink in. He was more insane than she had initially thought. She had to will herself to close her mouth, changing their direction to the passenger dorms. As they entered River's room, Inara quickly stepped over to the girl's personal storage trunk, opening it with a sigh.

"There is no way you'll be fitting into a single one of these," she scoffed, pulling out the loosest article of clothing that she could find: a flowing short dress. "Here, try this on," she winced, almost painfully.

Mal looked at the dress that she was holding for a long moment. "Oh pretty..." He said wistfully, reaching out. Once holding it, he cleared his throat nodding. "Sorry."

Mal looked at her like he was waiting on something. "Well? Turn around. Go on. I am just not that kinda man, Inara."

She scoffed as Mal implied that she'd wanted to watch him change. "Don't flatter yourself," she quipped, turning her back to him with a smirk. "Trust me; there is nothing in the known universe that would make me want to watch you put that dress on."

"Flatter myself? Yeah, you haven't just been _itching _t'..." He was cut off with the struggling to get into the dress. For one he was a very large man. River she was extremely tiny. Almost paper thin. This was just awkward.

* * *

There was only one ship.

River smirked, proud at her own discovery. Now that they would they were up against, there was a much higher chance that they could stop Draedon before he was able to hurt Kaylee any further. Suddenly, River's smile disappeared and she shivered, her face going pale. A tremor was coursing through her.

"She's afraid," River stammered, the young mechanic's own fear registering on the young girl's face. Something was happening to Kaylee that was echoing through River's awareness. They were going to hurt her.

Simon was finally getting some hope, but at River's words, it was like he almost knew who she was talking about.

"Can you…do anything?" He asked desperately. Simon was grasping at straws, though. He knew his sister's abilities didn't work that way, but Simon was a worrier by nature, and he was anxious as hell to rescue Kaylee from that madman. It was hard really. He didn't swear out loud, but at the moment, there were long lines of Chinese curses running through his mind. He wanted to make Draedon pay for hurting Kaylee, which was strange for Simon. Normally he didn't get this angry… Or this terrified.

River shook her head sadly, looking back at her brother with an apologetic frown. It didn't work like that. As long as Kaylee was nearby, and River was attuned to her, she'd feel every emotion she was experiencing. But there was no way that River could reverse the process. She couldn't ease the girl's pain any more than she could tell the girl that they would stop at nothing to save her.

"She's only scared…for now," River clarified, explaining that they weren't physically harming Kaylee just yet.

Simon felt an instant pang of relief and nodded looking down. "Thank God," he visibly sighed, standing from his chair. "This will all be fixed soon, River, I promise. You're not going to go with that man, and we're getting Kaylee back. Mal, he'll come up with something. Whether its stealthy or barbaric, whatever the man does, we'll go along. It'll all turn out alright."

Was he convincing himself or River? Simon was hoping he had done both. He was still pretty worried, but he wasn't as freaked out as before. This was kind of easier than before. Before, it had been nonstop fear, fear, fear. Now it was fear, fear, worry. At least he was progressing.

River felt more assured with Simon pledging his loyalty to both of the women in his life. She nodded, humoring her brother as he tried to explain that everything would turn out alright. River had the distinct impression that things were about to get considerably more dangerous before they became "alright," though.

* * *

She crossed her arms, waiting patiently, if not a bit uncomfortably, as she heard clothing rustle as Mal forced his way into the dress. She coughed quietly, "And I'm insulted that you would assume that I would have wigs on hand. I'm a Companion, Mal, not a stripper." She paused for a moment, and then stared up at the ceiling with a glare.

"And I'd appreciate it if you would cease whatever mental image you're currently entertaining." She fought the urge to glare at him, but decided against it. She certainly didn't want to go down that road…again.

"Ew." He let out childishly, facing her back side. "Don't flatter yourself there 'nara," he shot back at her, "You're a real nice girl, but not my type. For one, you light those things that make everything smell." He fixed the dress some and kicked his clothes to the side. Grabbing up his gun belt he held it at his side.

"For the last time, its incense!" she raged in annoyance. Men were impossible. Malcolm Reynolds, doubly so.

Mal ignored her annoyance, and studied himself in the mirror. "Hows it look?"

She spun around at Mal's cue, and gnawed on her lower lip to keep herself composed. "It's…convincing, I suppose…" she reached.

Across the ship, Zoe had suddenly left guarding Jayne's door. From she had gathered as Mal and Inara passed her, the Captain was talking about a plan. Moving through the ship, she followed their voices, until she came to River's room. Stepping inside, she bit back a smirk.

"Sir..." She trailed off, stiffening her posture mockingly. "You look lovely in your dress, sir." Mal nodded, almost satisfied by Zoe's description.

Raising her hands, Inara tried to look as innocent as possible. "For the record, this was none of my idea."

He glanced back at Inara with a pointed finger. Her comment about the wigs had suddenly registered with him. "And a whor…icompanion/i is a companion." He said cutting it close on the insult. He didn't want her pissed. He needed a few more things from her.

Inara rolled her eyes, although impressed by Mal's save. Calling her a whore had been second nature to him for so long, and no matter how many times he insisted that it was out of disrespect for her line of work rather than for her, Inara couldn't help but become infuriated whenever he sank so low to using the term.

"What? Sometimes men want a companion with blonde hair or something. Though for the life of me I don't see any man in his right man asking you to change who you is." He stopped abruptly realizing how that sounded. Ah now with the stupid gooky talk.

"Why Mal, that was dangerously close to being a compliment." Inara accused, an amused smirk lighting her features.

"Come off it," he muttered back. "That was no compliment. That was my big damn mouth talking without my permission. I better see to that." He frowned somewhat, and as he noticed the look on her face, he waved his hand at her dismissively.

* * *

Anxiously, Simon made his way over to the hatch leading back to the main halls of the ship, opening it and peeking out into the crew hallway. He caught the last glimpses of Zoe standing over Jayne's hatch…with a gun trained on him? Not that he minded the thought of the ape under guard, but it seemed a bit extreme. Watching the woman wander off to other tasks, no doubt, Simon shut the door once more. He turned, pressing his back against it as he faced River once more.

"Zoe was guarding Jayne. That was…ah...well, a bit odd."

River smirked at the concept. "Jayne wouldn't try to hurt me," she insisted with a knowing glance to Simon. "He'd just end up unconscious again." It was a matter of fact statement; the bumbling mercenary had tried more than once to get rid of her, to more than painful results to his person.

Simon took his seat in the chair again and raised an eyebrow. "He may not be able to hurt you, River, but I'm not exactly as limber or endowed in that department." He said tugging at his collar some. "I'm pretty sure he could hurt me." Reaching up, Simon undid the top buttons of his shirt. He loosened his vest some and let out a slow easy sigh.

When her brother voiced his uneasiness about Jayne, River smirked. "I'll protect you," she teased, not at all worried about Simon's safety, at least when it came to Jayne.

And speak of the devil, Jayne sauntered onto the bridge. River paid little mind to the burly man, content to spin back around and face the console.

Simon heard the door open and he spun around standing up in front of River's chair to face down Jayne. "It's not her fault." He insisted.

Jayne glared, eyeing the doctor up in down in annoyance. "I know that, ya idiot. Sit down I ain't gonna hurt ya. Hell I ain't even armed."

River was satisfied that at least he'd seemed to have calmed down considerably. "The man in black puffed himself up to scare us," River then revealed to the thug, almost giddily. "But I knew better. If he were Alliance, he would too." With this new information, River readjusted her search parameters, since now they were not looking for a legitimate Alliance vessel, per say.

Jayne gave River a confused look. There she went. Rattling on like a crazy person. He raised eyebrow and watched her suspiciously still. "You got some problems there." He said scratching his goatee. Turning to Simon he nudged him some, but enough so the doctor jerked. Sometimes Jayne didn't know his own strength around littler men like Simon.

Simon held his side where Jayne got him and glared. "What?" Jayne sneered and then found his words. "She saying this guy don't got no backup? That's good, right? Easier for us, 'n shittier for him."

River continued typing away at the main console, scanning the area for the correct size ship. Draedon wouldn't be in some two-bit freighter, but he also wouldn't have an Alliance frigate with him, either. Something midsize, with an altered ID signature to give the appearance of a legitimate Alliance ship.

"Found it," she said abruptly, staring at the flashing emblem on the screen.

Well now they had their location, but there wasn't much they could do except watch it orbit the far moon before the deal went down. It just occurred to her that they didn't have a plan for dealing with this "bargain" that Draedon was offering Simon.

"The Captain should hear the news, Jayne," she ordered sharply, not even condescending to look behind at the man.

Simon watched his sister work furiously. She was a force of nature. Just like that, she'd found the ship. Like a genius. He smiled in triumph and then she told Jayne to go tell the captain in her special way. Simon smiled proudly.

"You did it mei mei. I'm proud of you. Captain will love this."

Jayne grumbled and groaned as he went off to find the captain. Where was everyone?

* * *

It took Inara a moment to sift through her belongings back at the shuttle, but not too long later, she emerged from her shuttle toting a black wool-knit shawl. She returned to River's room, thrusting the cloth towards Mal. "I wash my hands of this whole idea," she stated plainly, again finding it hard not to look away, and even harder not to laugh as the normally brutish and proud Captain Reynolds stood before her in a lilac colored dress.

She watched Mal curiously as he reached out, taking it. The Captain then set about the work of gently tying it around his face. He actually knew how to secure one of those, which was even scary to her.

Finally, Jayne got further into the ship to where he was in River's room. He stood awe struck at the site of Mal in a dress. "Ta ma duh!" He said throwing his hands in front of his eyes.

Mal put his arms at his sides and gave a smile. He looked down at himself groaning. "Man I am one ugly..." That when he saw Jayne in door frame. "Gorramit!" He said running to hide behind something. He didn't need Jayne making fun of him.

Inara stifled a giggle as Jayne appeared on the scene, and she shifted to a decidedly "you reap what you sow" expression. She lifted a hand to her mouth, turning around to offer a smirk to Zoe. This was getting more obscure by the moment.

Mal looked anxious and uncomfortable in this situation. He was planning on waltzing into the bridge and acting like he was ok with this, but they had surprised him. He just wasn't ready, damn it. The expressions coming off Zoe and Inara were enough. He rolled his eyes trying to hide somewhat behind, but not having any luck.

"Ai ya!" He shouted waving them off.

"River found the ship." Jayne nearly yelled, his eyes still masked from the terrible, nightmarish sight of Mal in a dress which ended at his gorram knees.

Stepping into sight, Mal glared at Jayne and then perked up at the things he had to say.

The mercenary's sudden revelation made Inara spin around with shock. "She did?" the Companion exclaimed. "Thank God." She exhaled deeply, as if she'd been holding it this entire time. Half the battle was already over.

"So what now, Captain?" Inara asked pointedly, almost pressingly. They knew where Kaylee was, and now it was up to Mal to save her.

River kept the sensors locked on the ship in question, orbiting just behind the horizon of the moon. But as she sensed the commotion back in her own room, the girl rushed off to meet them, leaving Simon behind. She stood at the doorway, her head cocking to one side as she stared at Mal, trying to hide from their gaze. It was odd to see the captain wearing one of her dresses…poorly.

Mal began pacing the room, rubbing at his face as the cogs turned in his mind. "Good, that's very...River!" He said quite loudly looking to Inara.

"Shouldn't Jayne be the girl?" she asked bluntly, studying the bulky man up and down curiously. Inara tried her best to block any and all mental images that the young girl's comments sent to her.

Mal laughed out loud and looked at Jayne. "As much as that would be a lovely sight, but they ain't gotta no body to help us with the aftershock of seeing Jayne in one so I'm the one in the dress today."

Simon noted his sister running like a mad man out of the bridge. He looked around confused and got up following her. "River..." He called out after her. He was worried actually. Then like that he was staring at Malcolm Reynolds the renegade cowboy standing there in his little sisters dress. Gulping he put his hand against the wall to hold himself up.

"Oh my..." He said putting his hand to his mouth. He looked down hiding a smile. Stepping into the room more he looked away.

Mal growled under his breath. Oh, fucking great. The Doctor. He put his hand to his head and nodded. "Yes I'm in a dress. Everyone sit down I got a plan." He said reaching around behind him to pick at the fabric close to his rear.

Jayne, on the other hand, had found River's joke less than amusing. Glaring at at the girl, he moved to jump her, but Zoe grabbed his arm pulling him back. "We're listenin' Mal."

* * *

_To be continued! Please R&R!_

* * *

**Chinese Translation:**  
mei mei – little sister  
Ta ma duh! – Dammit!  
ai ya! – Damn!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Damn Rescue

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!**

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine, aka DeanWinchester here at . Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara._

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Several minutes later, on board the Moriarty, Draedon stood in front of the view screen, grinning with veiled satisfaction at Simon's answer.

"I know this must have been a difficult decision for you, but I knew you would see reason, Dr. Tam." Draedon gave a nod to several guards, who stepped out of view.

Simon sat quietly in front of the com screen. He had fixed himself up since the first conversation with this monster. He changed shirts and vests. His hair was nicely combed and pushed back. He wanted to show this guy that he wasn't turning him into some mess when on the inside Simon was dying slowly. His hands were folded in his lap and head held up high.

"Reason?" He asked somewhat confused by what this man saw as reason.

"I will send you the coordinates that you will arrive at." Several moments later, a set of coordinates, located on one of the outer moons in the system, was sent to Serenity's computer. "I trust you can find your way there without further delay."

This was blackmail. He cleared his throat and nodded. "That won't be a problem." He said his gaze holding that monsters in the screen.

"Well, that's very civil of you, Doctor," Draedon offered with an appreciative nod. The boy was surprisingly calm, considering he was about to give his sister over to what he thought was the Alliance. The commander had to respect Simon for that, at least.

"Just make sure Kaylee is unharmed. My sister will have to be put under. There is no way your men could handle her alert and well. I'm sure you've heard of her run in with those Reavers. I trust you don't want that happening." He reached out slowly ready to sign off when he was ready. "I'll bring her. The both of us will come peacefully. I do not intend to let her go with you alone."

"Well, thank you. Makes my job so much easier." From behind Draedon's shoulder, two thugs entered view, arms looped around Kaylee's body as they marched her to their Commander. Their hands were getting just a bit too acquainted with the young mechanic, and Kaylee squirmed under their touch, her hands cuffed behind her back tightly. Draedon smirked at the girl, but returned his gaze to the doctor over the com.

"And please, Dr. Tam, I would appreciate it if you came alone. No need to get more people hurt in any more unpleasantness." The screen went dark as Draedon severed the link.

Inara sat on her bed beside River, listening to Simon's conversation as she waited impatiently for Mal's decision. She'd been able to calm down considerably since Mal had come up with his insane plan to get Kaylee back. But then again, Mal had a way of making the craziest plans work out for the better…occasionally.

The transmission was broadcasting on all vid screens on the ship, including her own, so as Draedon specified the location, the Companion stood from her bed and moved into the pilot's seat of her shuttle, prepping the engines for launch. Whether Mal wanted her to or not, she was going with them to the surface. If he wanted this to work, she was going to be there to back him up.

River watched the screen as Inara stood up from their seat. Draedon was far too complacent with this decision; he must know that Mal planned to double cross him.

"He won't let them leave alive," River said bluntly. Inara paused at the girl's comment. She couldn't deny that she was unnerved by the thought of just how dangerous this trip was going to be, but it only strengthened her resolve.

"Which is exactly what I'm sure the Captain has figured out already," Inara responded from across the shuttle, setting in the coordinates into the flight plan. "Just be ready to head up to the bridge, soon, alright, bao bao?"

River nodded, waiting for the conversation with her brother to end.

Jayne and Zoe were standing in front of the weapons cage. Jayne gave Vera a pet and grabbed a red rag from a hook. He ran it over the machines smooth edges and looked up at Zoe. She looked stone cold and ready to roll. The com screen was rolling the conversation Simon was having with Draedon.

Mal stood quietly with them watching the two of them talk. He was resting his chin in his hand firmly. Finally he let his arms drop still in dress and shawl. "Be ready." He told them. He turned and left. Going off he went towards Inara's shuttle where he knew River and her were. Knowing on the arch way some he stepped inside and put his hands behind his back. He was fully aware how ridiculous he looked, but he had to do this for the kid. He held his chin up and soon found Inara at the pilot seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" He marched over taking the shawl off his head.

Inara didn't move from her seat as she heard Mal entering the living space of her shuttle. She wasn't surprised by the Captain's demanding question. No doubt he had no intention of ever letting her near Draedon or the meeting site.

"Getting the shuttle prepped," she said bluntly, "We're going to want to leave quickly as soon as Simon's off the com with Draedon." She flipped several switches at the side of the console, and a vibration began surrounding them as the engine sequence began warming up.

"You'll want to get your crate in here, soon," she suggested to Mal. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to River, who had just stood up after the link was severed over the video com. "River, honey, that's your queue." The girl nodded, heading out of the shuttle and stepping over onto the Bridge.

Mal wasn't much up for taking her with him. For one he was scared to death she'd end up dying. He couldn't take that.

"No. I can see that for the life of me I don't know why you're here."

She was speaking like she already made the decision. Boy was he freaked out. He couldn't take her could he? Maybe. If he made her stay in the shuttle then maybe he could keep her safe. She could be the one to get them out of there if they had to make a fast break.

Inara rolled her eyes at Mal's complaints "Mal, most of your 'brilliant' schemes end up in a firefight or a run for our lives. Usually both, in fact." She looked up at the Captain, a fire and determination in her eyes. "You're going to want someone at the helm as soon as you get back on board with Kaylee." They were going to get her back. There was no way that they could sit by and leave her in the hands of those thugs.

Mal was struggling to come up with another excuse. "You could get hurt and I don't exactly be wantin' you dead, Inara," he stumbled.

She returned her attention to the console. "Dying's not exactly my plan, either, Mal," she admitted softly, continuing her preparations.

* * *

Simon was trying his very best to not crack under the pressure. A man like Draedon might as well have fear radar. He nodded as the screen went black, and the young doctor let out a large sigh and put his head in his hands.

"Time to go," River spoke quietly to her brother, her face reassuring as she thought about their plan.

He jumped when he heard River behind him. He looked backwards and nodded. "Alright." He got up slowly and turned towards her. He put on a pleasant smile and reached out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You be safe. Don't be afraid to ditch Jayne if he uses you as a shield." He grinned wider and reached out hugging his little sister. He kissed her forehead one he pulled back. He backed up and went around his sister. He headed out of the bridge and into the cargo hold. He took the crate up the stairs onto the catwalk.

Going towards Inara's shuttle he quietly wheeled it in. Peeking in on Inara and Mal he gave a tentative nod. "We're taking this shuttle?" He asked taking his hands off the roller's handle he used to tote the crate.

Looking back at Simon he looked down at Inara with a glare. "Fine, but you do not leave this shuttle when we land got it. Simon go get ready." He took his shawl up and wrapped it around his head again in furious motions. "You all got a death wish." He sat down quickly and had that pouty look.

It took Mal long enough to agree, but when he did, Inara had a hard time holding back her smug grin. She always did know how to get her way with Mal when it counted the most.

* * *

Mal sat quietly with a pout on his face. He was not happy with any of this. Hell if the doc came it was only part of the plan. But if she came too it could be a very bad risk. One he wasn't sure he could keep his head clear with her around if a fire fight erupted. Doctor could handle himself on most days. Hell he had decked Mal mighty hard.

The ride was quiet. Simon sat in Inara's living quarters. He hadn't made much of a peep the whole ride. He ran his hands down his thighs and to his knees with a sigh he hunched forward. It was then he noticed that they were landing. He almost shot up from the bed. Mal got up from the chair once they had landed.

Inara gently set the shuttle down several kilometers away from the landing. Turning off the engines, she still kept the systems running in case they needed, and they mostly likely would, a quick getaway. She sat there, watching Mal prepare from the corner of her eye as she thought a silent prayer to Buddha.

"Alright." He said going into her living quarters. Taking the lid off the crate there was his gun belt at the bottom and another gun Mal could hand to Simon. His eyes went to Simon. "When you give the crate to Draedon ask for Kaylee at the same time. When I'm close I want you to say the signal words; he'll just think you're scared for her." He nodded and looked back at Inara.

"If I don't come back and Simon and Kaylee do you get your asses back to Serenity. That's a direct order." He moved forward and climbed in. Simon put the top over the crate and sighed.

Inara stood as he and Simon began making final plans, and she nodded quietly at the captain's order, although her expression clearly showed that she didn't at all like the sound of that. The crate was closed, and Inara stepped over next to Simon, running her hand gently across the edge of the lid.

"Bieng bu xue ren," she recited quietly to the young doctor, wiping out a wrinkle on the sleeve of his dress shirt. "Make sure it doesn't come to that?" Referring to Mal implying a firefight.

Simon was nervous as hell, but he looked calm and he was neatly dressed for this. He was still Simon Tam after all. He held his head high and nodded to Inara. He gave her a simple smile and grabbed the dolly and leaned it back. Wheeling it backwards he went towards the doors to leave. He could hear Mal rattling around on the inside. Strings of Chinese curse words coming out softly. He got the Captain out of the ship and wheeled the dolly across the land.

* * *

Several minutes earlier, Draedon, followed by a small group of mercenary soldiers, stepped off the platform of the Moriarty's reconnaissance shuttle. Kaylee, disheveled and slightly bruised, was forcibly tugged down the ramp, two guards gripping her upper arms tightly. She winced against the pain, barely able to struggle anymore from the terror of the last hour.

The young girl had been pushed within an inch of her sanity by the threats and eyes of the men on Draedon's ship. She had literally been in fear for her life the entire time. And now to make things worse, Simon had agreed to meet with these men. Kaylee had the sinking suspicion that Draedon still had a trick or two up his sleeve. But she also knew that the Captain wouldn't have just rushed into this without a plan…well, she hoped anyway.

It wasn't exactly prime climates for the young doctor, but it was relatively simple word. He leaned down to whisper into the crate. Still out of sight from Draedon. "We're close. Stay quiet. Lean into the corner." He stood up straight and continued. Simon Tam was a man who tried to keep calm under pressure. He was a Doctor. They didn't crack. They didn't break. They held fast and were extremely resourceful.

Kaylee was pulled again to the side as Simon appeared through the hills off to the side of the plain rocky valley where they had agreed to the trade. The only visible injury on her, besides the clear red cut across her throat, was the thin blood red line down her lower lip, where it had been split. One of Draedon's men had done it early on in her capture, as she struggled to free herself. A strike to the face had been enough to teach her that no amount of fighting back was going to keep her alive. Her eyes lifted to the distance as she saw movement. Simon was hauling a large, very familiar looking crate towards the site. She kept silent, watching helplessly as Draedon moved toward the young doctor, looking the container over.

It wasn't long before Simon finally let the crate fall to rest and he was standing before Draedon, his men and Kaylee. "My sister and me as you ordered." He said keeping his body stiff.

"Very good," Draedon said distractedly, hands firmly behind his back. He circled the container, pulling out his pistol with what resembled boredom. "Take the good doctor," he ordered two more of the handful of men.

As ordered, they rushed forward, grabbing Simon's shoulders, and held the young man at gunpoint. Draedon smirked as they pulled the doctor back over near Kaylee. The man holding Kaylee pulled her closer against him, grinning lewdly at Simon as he pressed the barrel of his pistol into the girl's scarred throat.

Simon wasn't smiling. He was stern and trying to appear with any emotion for this man. He was seized and he accepted it with a glare.

"Just keep this in mind, Doctor Tam," Draedon reminded him, nearing the crate and reaching out with his free hand for the lid. "If your dear little sister is not in the condition you've described, you'll have the distinct pleasure of getting to watch your lady-friend receive a bullet to the head."

On queue, the thug cocked the gun back, leering in anticipation as he pulled Kaylee painfully close to hid body.

They took him off to the side and he watched Draedon approach the crate. The commander grabbed a corner of the sealed crate, lifting it with a grunt. The lid flew back, hitting the dirt with a thud as Draedon peered in at the form of River Tam, cramped in a fetal position. The shadows hid her form, but for some reason, he figured that she was a bit larger than he'd expected…

Simon tried his best to hide whatever excitement was bubbling up inside of him. He cleared his throat some and that's when he looked over at Kaylee and her captor.

"Just don't hurt her…"

And just like that, Mal jumped to his feet. Gun raised he put the weapon to Draedon's head. With his free hand he ripped the shawl off his head. He tilted his head to the side and watched Draedon's face.

"Look at that. I managed to one up you, Draedon. You shoot Kaylee I blow your brains out and murder your crew right here." He reached into his gun belt keeping his eyes on Draedon.

"Simon!" He hollered. Simon jerked his arm free from one of the men's holds and slammed his free elbow into his gut. He ducked lower and shoved the last guy off him. Turning backwards he backed up and caught the gun Mal threw towards him. Jayne had taught him that back on Serenity when preparing for this. He could thank the mercenary for something. He stood a couple feet from the crate his weapon trained on the man holding Kaylee.

"Stop smiling." He ordered the larger one.

* * *

River took her seat at the pilot's station, rechecking the trajectory for Serenity as soon as the Captain and Simon left. The plan was that they would makeshift their own cloaking device with jamming technology that they usually used for getaways. River had made some quick modifications, and on top of hacking into their video feed systems, there was a good chance that they could distract the crew long enough to sneak on board the single ship that Draedon commanded. If they played their cards right, River, Zoe, and Jayne should be able to take out the skeleton crew that the Commander had loaded his ship with.

Jayne was sitting uneasily on the steps in cargo bay. Zoe was leaning back against the mule waiting on River to work her magic. He was holding Vera nice and gently. He wasn't nervous. He was actually looking forward to a good fight. One without gorram Reavers. Boy was he not looking to take those boys on again.

Zoe looked calm and easy. She was always this way though. Since Wash she was ok with battle. Not like last time when she nearly lost it taking on the Reavers. Jayne wasn't too smart, but he chalked it up to be the guilt and the pain of losing Wash. Not that he understood her pain or anything he was just kind of finally figuring this stuff out.

River gently flew Serenity passed the moon's orbit, following the signal left from the ship's second-rate cloaking device. Based on the quality of his vessel, she suspected that Draedon hadn't been involved with the Alliance for quite some time. No self-respecting officer would fly with a crew of mercenaries in an outdated ship in such poor shape. They neared the location, and River looked out to the ship, floating out in the shadow of the next nearby moon.

And there it was; the iMoriarty/i, its ID signature clouded from normal sensors, but plain as day to see with the human eye. Catching the signal from the ship's com system, River hacked into the sensor array, uploading the decoy readings: one of the black starry void around them, completely blank. She read that the signal feed was on, and found the empty shuttle docking gear left by Draedon's company.

With almost inhuman skill, River steered Serenity towards the shuttle bay dock, easing the ship's rear hatch into the Moriarty's access bulkhead. With a small, barely noticeable tremble, River successfully landed the ship against the Alliance cruiser. She jumped from her seat, rushing out of the bridge and into the main hangar.

She stepped down the stairwell, making her way over to the mule where Zoe was leaning. The girl grabbed a rather large, silver plated handgun from the side armory that they'd compiled for the hit. Cocking back the pistol, River stared out at the back door. "Out turn," she said quietly.

Zoe was just waiting for the time. The time to fight. The time to kill the people who had taken another part of her family away. She wouldn't let them take her without a fight. Jayne looked ok holding Vera. He slung her over his shoulder and checked his other side arms. Jayne he liked weapons. Zoe had allowed him to take some grenades just because he would have whined the whole time.

When River came down and spoke up, the first mate cocked her weapon. "Bout damn time," She said falling into step behind the smaller girl. Jayne joined them. He pulled on his hat with the flaps and grabbed Vera securely in one hand and the other he drew a side arm.

River nodded, making her way over to the exit hatch, punching the button off on the side panel that would equalize the pressure in the next section. With a nudge, she swung the door open, pistol raised up beside her cheek. The iMoriarty/i wasn't nearly as large as one might've guessed, only three or four times the size of Serenity herself.

Stepping out into the empty hallway, River kept her steps light to not make too much noise in her big combat boots. Waving Zoe and Jayne to follow in a rather military fashion, she remained silent, paying close attention to the area in front of them in case any of Draedon's men arrived.

Zoe and Jayne moved behind River. Jayne lead with his pistol the whole time. One thing he learned is you best not get caught without your weapon raised up. Zoe was wide eyed and ready. The hallway they were in was slightly deserted. Zoe was clearly aware that River held some sort of weird skills in her head for this, but she just wasn't sure what was going to happen. Going forward with them Jayne kept his eyes peeled.

A patrolman stepped into the empty hallway ahead of them and he was moving away. Jayne took it upon himself to dispose of this man. Putting Vera over his shoulder and putting his sidearm away he grabbed his knife and moved frighteningly light for a bit man. Grabbing him in a choke hold he brought the knife forward slicing it across the mans throat. Holding him as he twitched for a few moments he dropped him onto his back lightly.

River moved forward passed Jayne and the fallen man, catching the sounds of several men inside the storage locker, playing what sounded like some game with betting dice as they hooted and hollered together in the small enclosure. Moving swiftly with a dancer's grace, River stepped out of view of Zoe and Jayne, making her way into the room. Nothing could be seen from their vantage point, but after several swiftly silenced yells of alarm, and the pounding and cracking of a large pistol and small combat boots striking faces, River reemerged, completely unscathed.

Now holding another gun in her once free hand, the girl waved Zoe and Jayne on, as she made her way to the bridge of the Moriarty. She passed one last hallway, missing the two soldiers just turning around the corner.

"You! Hey!"

River paused where she stood, glancing across the hall at the two burly men, now drawing their pistols and moving towards her.

Jayne went along following this little girls command. She knew what she was doing and he wasn't afraid to follow her into this battle if she could lead them to a victory. Zoe went on ahead of him as he stopped hearing some men coming down a hallway yelling at River. He glanced back noting the girl standing still.

He lifted his hand pulling a grenade from a strap on his chest. He stepped forward in three large steps and wrapped an arm around Rivers stomach. "Fire in the hole." He said bitting off the pin. He lobbed it down the hallway and moved to the side using his body to shield River. Lord knows Mal would be pissed if he let the little one go boom.

River was startled as Jayne grabbed her by the waist, protecting her from the explosion from his thrown grenade. She slipped out of his grasp almost immediately after the charge went off, sensing that the two men were most certainly dead, and that the tremor from the explosion definitely caught the attention of the men remaining inside the bridge. She quickly stepped to the door, punching it open as she swung around the corner, letting off several rounds of ammunition.

There were at least a dozen men in the room, all now fully alert to the fact that they were under attack. Mostly brutish mercenaries, they pulled out whatever manner of pistol and rifle they could, letting out a barrage of bullets after River had managed to take out about three of them with their guard down. River swung back to safety off to the side of the door entrance as the bullets rang out passed their heads.

Jayne didn't protest to letting her go. He moved in behind her. Zoe had already taken up against the wall on the other side of the doorway. Holding Vera up Jayne moved to the doorway not afraid of flying bullets. He opened fire with Vera on the room. Oh how he loved his baby. Jayne took three before he switched posts with Zoe.

Throwing his back against the wall he stayed out of sight and Zoe went in behind him. She stayed low on one knee. She had her traditional weapon and a side arm for extra measure. Her three went down and she nodded to River. Rolling to the side where she was out of the bullets. She was up.

Immediately after hiding back behind the bulkhead, River reached down into her boot, extracting another clip of ammo and clicking it into place. She stood stoic at the side of the doorway, watching sidelong as Jayne and Zoe exhausted their first rounds. She lifted both pistols high into the air, she stepped into the wide open doorway, making her way through the pillars and archways of the Alliance cruiser's bridge.

She opened fire on the few remaining mercenaries, only needing one shot per man. She used both pistols, aiming each in an opposite direction as she moved, taking out the last few remaining. Let loose her final clip, River stood there in eerie silence, seemingly taking in the carnage around her.

* * *

Inara sat at the controls of her shuttle, waiting with anxiousness as Simon and Mal made their "deal" with Draedon. Inara knew that this was not going to end well, she just knew it. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed now. She knew the trip to the site would only take about five. Her stomach dropped at the thought of what was most likely going on.

Inara could no longer take the waiting. Standing and making her way over to her bedside table, the Companion pulled open a drawer, grabbing out of it a sleek personal handgun. Kept especially close to her bed in case of the inevitably frequent emergency. She checked the ammo, and slid over to the exit of the shuttle, tugging it open as she stepped out to the blaringly sunny terrain.

* * *

Kaylee was shocked to see the Captain, decked out disturbingly in one of little River's dresses, pop out of the crate at Simon's queue. She was even more shock as the doctor snatched a gun thrown to him and threatened the man holding her hostage.

"Simon, no! There's more of 'em!" She rasped out as her captor squeezed her throat, effectively shutting her off from air. She clung desperately at his large fist wrapped around her neck. The thug did not do as Simon commanded, lifted his gun to point at the young doctor's face.

"Try it boy!" the thug sneered, "Just see if you can't hit your girlfriend aiming at me." He concealed the majority of his face behind Kaylee's head, his gripping only tightening.

Draedon had definitely not seen that coming. Now standing helpless, his own pistol trapped at his side, the former commander stared down the barrel of his gun to meet gazes with Captain Malcolm Reynolds.

"Well played," he murmured, seeming not at all phased by this turn of events. The meeting location was merely a few meters away from Draedon's ship, and as the man whistled, three more men came barreling out from down the ramp, guns drawn.

"My move." Fairly confident that the three new guards had their pistol, shotgun, and rifle directly aimed at Mal's head, Draedon's smile faded. "Drop your weapons," he ordered. When no response came, he glared at Simon. "Now!" He growled.

Mal's eyes stayed trained on Draedon. He wasn't the least bit scared when more men showed up. He was very calm. He kept his breathes labored and easy.

"I'm not lowering my pistol. You give the doctor Kaylee and let them leave." He stared coldly into Draedon's eyes. "Difference between you and me is I'm not afraid to die. If you gave me a choice of dying to save that girl over there I'd take that anyday." He gulped and let his eyes flicker to the man who had Kaylee and then back to Draedon.

Kaylee listened silently as Mal defended her. As sweet as his words were, it didn't make her any less terrified about the situation they now found themselves in. She met Simon's gaze, pleading silently with him to find a way out of this.

"Let me ask you something can your men fight without a commander?" Mal asked raising his eyebrows. "What's to say I blow your head off would they even fight anymore. No pay day. Certainly no glory. I'm gonna ask you one last time commander let my mechanic go and you let her go on her merry way with the doc. You and me can settle this out here and I'll let you do whatever you want."

Simon wasn't the least bit scared by the bigger man in front of him. Ok. Maybe he was a bit scared, but he could handle it right now. His eyes watched Kaylee and then they flickered to the men coming out of hiding. He looked towards Mal his eyes scanning the more experienced mans face.

"So the mighty Sergeant Reynolds has grown a spine and a conscious? My, it has been too long…" Draedon stifled a chuckle. He may have been very confident about his upper hand here, but he was no fool; Mal was out for blood, and any antagonizing would certainly end in a deadly mess.

"I've always had a spine you hwoon dahn." He tilted his head back some so he could keep Draedon in his sights and Kaylee as well. She looked mighty scared and the guy holding her wasn't making it easier.

"My men outnumber you two to one," he threatened coldly. "And they have been clamoring for a good kill since we began our trek across this ass-end of the galaxy. I don't think they'll have any qualms about killing you just for sport, even if you did kill me." The expression on the thugs' faces read just as he described. He glanced over at Kaylee, still held firmly against one of his hired hands.

"More importantly, I'm the only thing ensuring that they behave themselves around your girl, here." His gaze returned to Mal with a smug expression. "You wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to her, know would you?"

Suddenly, Kaylee cringed as the man holding her lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Things start getting hairy, I'll make sure you're nice 'n safe, darlin'," he promised darkly, "You 'n me'll take a nice walk over to the shuttle, spend some nice quality time together."

Kaylee pulled her head away from his, disgusted by the tone of his promise. "Bizway," she spat out at him nastily, never letting her eyes leave Simon's, the only sight keeping her calm at this point.

Catching the incident in his peripheral vision, Mal pushed the gun further into the commanders forehead glaring. "Tell your perverted guard over there to stop freaking out my mechanic. He better know that he won't get to touch her once that that doctor over there will blow a hole right through his head."

At that Simon looked confused. He was doing what? He didn't voice it. These guys were already not taking them seriously. Mal carefully got out of the box the gun still trained on Draedon.

* * *

Inara steadily made her way up the slope and between the large, rocky hills towards the meeting site. Squinting in the blinding sun, she caught sight of Mal, still standing in the middle of the crate, gun drawn and ready to fire. There was an entire party of Draedon's men surrounding her three companions, and her walk slowed to a stand still. There was nothing she could do right now without being noticed. She cursed mentally at her helplessness here, gripping her pistol tightly in her fingers.

* * *

"It's gonna be a pity when your brains all over this ground and I'm flying away clean and clear." He side stepped now keeping his head clear. "Why don't you just let her go, Draedon. You don't need her anymore. You don't really wanna take the others in. This is just to get into good graces. Wouldn't it feel much better to have me strapped down onto a table torturing me than doing that?" He cocked his head to the side mockingly.

Simon wasn't quite sure what to do with this bigger guy, but it was not looking good. He slowly lowered his gun and nodded to the guy holding Kaylee. His eyes stayed locked with Kaylee's and he was plotting.

Draedon watched from the corner of his eye as two of his men circled the crate and paused behind Mal's line of sight.

"Strong words from a man in a sun dress," he mewed out sarcastically, "And for the record, lilac is simply not your color…" Without warning, one of the two thugs leapt at Mal, grasping his arms tight against his sides as he forced him to the ground, the captain's torso impacting with the side of the crate painfully.

As the two stumbled to the ground, the thug pulled Mal's arms behind his back, pushing him hard into the dirt. Draedon circled him, as the other two men went after Simon equally as fast.

"Simon!" Kaylee screamed out her lover's name, tearing at her captor's arms, leaving scratching and only causing him to squeeze her chest in retaliation. The wind knocked out of her, she suddenly heard a crack, and cried out in agony as a twinge of pain shot up her torso.

Ignoring the scene off to the side, Draedon lowered to crouch beside the man holding down the captain with some difficulty. "Come now, you never really thought this was simply about the reward on the Tam's, did you?" Draedon's eyes glowed coyly. "I haven't been in the good graces of the Alliance for some time now…And I don't think that bringing those two whelps in would hardly do anything to change that."

He glanced casually at Kaylee as she screamed out in agony. "It's true; I was more intrigued about you, Malcolm." He leaned in closer. "But those close to you are even more enticing targets. Mark my words, boy, I will see every last trace of your filthy hoard of Independents wiped of the face of the 'verse! But you…you I will have particular fun in breaking." Draedon pulled away hurriedly, raising his pistol high in defense. "Kill them!"

* * *

Inara saw the commotion begin very early, and used the opportunity to get within firing ranged. She may have been deceiving as young and delicate as she was, but the Companion knew her way around a ranged weapon. One of the many odds and ends one picked up in the Training House. Diversity in skill was a necessity of any self-respecting Companion.

"Mal!" she exclaimed, quickening her pace as she saw a man several yards away tackling the captain. Still in a near headlong sprint, Inara lifted her pistol, taking aim and firing. She struck the main deep in his shoulder, and he tore away from Mal in pain, grasping as his fresh bullet wound. Draedon, distracted by the now wailing man below him, suddenly glanced up at the direction where the shot came from. Glaring hard at the woman now several feet away, the commander lifted his gun and let out several shots.

Mal was not aware of two men behind him. Though when he was knocked to the ground hitting the crate in the process he gave a yelp. He was held to the ground hard and he could feel his arms behind him. He struggled and squirmed. He wanted to get free so he could show that bastard what he was made of now.

Simon was less then thrilled of what was happening. Watching helplessly as Mal was taken to the ground just like that. And then two men were coming at him. He didn't know what to do, but Simon lifted his weapon and he opened fire.

The kick from the gun made him stumble backwards a few times, but when he finally stopped firing he was shocked to the find they were on the ground bleeding. With a shocking look at his weapon he looked upwards. Mal found this situation not to be good. He found hard till the man fell off him and went to the ground in pain.

Looking back he saw Inara standing there with a weapon. Shit. Mal was up and on his feet in seconds. Running as fast as he could he put a foot on a rock and threw his body forward into the line of fire.

"Inara down!"

He grabbed her shoulders to pull her downwards as he felt the impact of two bullets cutting through his gut. He froze, his gaze meeting Inara's with a panicked silence. She didn't realize what had happened until Mal began to go slack against her, collapsing to his knees.

"Mal!" she cried out in alarm, gripping his sides in vain as he fell down against her.

* * *

_To be continued! Please R&R!_

* * *

**Chinese Translation:**  
bao bao darling  
Bieng bu xue ren "The edges of the swords not being stained with blood - win victory without firing a shot"


	9. Chapter 9: Goin' All to Hell

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work, got bored, and decided to to run with it!**

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine, aka DeanWinchester here at . Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara._

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action, adventure, drama, sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff, and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

There was no time to react, not as everything still whirled around them in a storm of violence and gunfire.

Tearing away from Mal, Inara lifted her pistol, taking a stray shot at Draedon and hitting him in the shoulder. The commander dropped his pistol in shock, knocked sideways to the ground.

The thug bursting towards Mal was met with a flying fist strike to the face by Inara, who's sprinted forward to cut him off. The lumbering man recovered quickly, taking a thick swing at the Companion's face.

She broke the blow defensively, trapping his wrist between her own as she twisted her arms together. Inara lifted a knee up abruptly, striking the man square between the eyes, and then punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

She winced as the skin on her knuckled split at the impact against the thug's nose, but she paid little mind to it as she sprinted back towards Mal's fallen body.

"Mal!" She called out, panic-stricken. She stumbled to the ground, gently rubbing a hand on Mal's back. She carefully turned Mal around onto his back, and she saw the two bullet holes, blood pouring forth from each wound.

"Oh God..." This wasn't happening, she though in a rush of dread. She pressed her hands into the bullet wounds, applying as much pressure as she could, but the blood was pumping out of him too strongly. He was going to bleed out. "Wuh do tyen," she let out in a sob, "Mal? Mal!"

* * *

Kaylee's voice whipped her back into attention, and as she lifted her head, she caught the last glimpse of Mal taking several shots directly to the stomach. "Cap'n!" She screamed out in horror as he hit the ground hard.

Simon put his arm out ready to fire at one of the thugs coming towards him. Simon finally focused his eyes on Kaylee and the idiot again. He was taking off with his girlfriend. Racing after him he put the gun in his waist band. He threw his body out tackling the man to the dirt. He threw a fist as soon as he could.

Kaylee yelped out in pain as the thug holding her began pulling her away from the fighting. It took her longer than Simon to register what this man intended to do. "Get offa me, you son of a-" She was thrown to the ground as Simon suddenly dove in from behind, and they both sailed into the dirt. She slowly lifted herself up on her hands, crawling away in a panic away from the brawl between the mercenary and the young doctor. Suddenly, the piercing crack of gunfire lifted Kaylee's gaze back toward Mal,

Simon who had hit the ground with the larger man was trying his best. The larger man put his feet under him and kicked Simon through the air like a rag doll. Flailing he landed with a thump in the dirt. Sitting up he was about to get up, but instead he got a hit to the face and a boot in his chest holding him down. Squirming and fighting the hold he couldn't make the larger man leave.

"Run! Kaylee!" He barely breathed out. He did however retrieve his weapon from his waist band and shoot the much larger man in the leg. He growled and fell backwards. Simon stepped over and slugged him in the face knocking him out. Standing rather shakily he fixed his shirt some and held his head higher.

* * *

Mal was beginning to lose feeling below his waist and it certainly was not a fun feeling. He lay on his stomach arm slumped out under him weapon hanging helplessly. He couldn't do much right now. He was pretty out of it when Inara took out the other thug. He felt her rolling him over and that was about it. He didn't much feel her hands pressing on his wounds, but he was in a certain amount of pain. Mal nodded and clenched his lips closed. Squirming some he tried to look back behind him.

"Fine Inara.." Was all he could manage to say. Mal put his hands down over his wounds now holding them over Inara's very own hands. "Kao!" He whispered looking up at her. "I'm gonna bleed out in a sun dress." A hint of a smile appeared on his face teeth stained red.

Her hands almost went limp as Mal's covered the top of them. He was fading fast. Tears falling free from her face, Inara tapped the captain's face, trying to keep him conscious.

"No no no no no no don't say that...Mal? Mal, you need to look at me...look at me, dammit!" She suddenly found herself yelling at the man, her hands drenched in his blood, her voice breaking uncontrollably.

"You can't let go, Mal. You can't. Hold on!" She looked up at the chaos around them. Five of Draedon's men lay dead in the dust, the sixth and last one still duking it out with Simon. She didn't notice the movement behind them as Draedon groaned to his knees, crawling across the ground for his pistol. Her panicked commands faded into desperate pleas,

"I didn't stay for this, Mal," she muttered softly as she leaned forward, gently resting her forehead against his own. "I didn't stay for you to go. You can't leave, not now..." Her words faded into sobs as she raked her hand gently into Mal's hair. Her other pressed even firmer into his wound than before. The side of Inara's cheek rested against the bleeding man's face. "...I stayed for you..."

* * *

Kaylee watched in frozen fear as Simon brawled with the much larger mercenary. Fists were thrown, and as the doctor yelled at her to run, she nodded hurriedly, spinning on her heal and running towards Mal's crumpled body, Inara hovering over him. By the expression on her face, Kaylee could do nothing but fear the worst.

"Inara! Is he ok? What..."

Cutting off her words, Draedon had just regained his balance on two feet, and grabbed her roughly as she was mid-run. Dragging her to the center of the scene, he looked out at the devastation. His men were dead. Malcolm Reynolds, though now lying there, dying, had beaten him. No, not beaten him. It would not end like this. He spun around to face the bleeding body of the Independent, and wrung Kaylee's waist, pressing against the agonizingly painful broken rib underneath.

"You're not getting out of this unscathed," he spat at Inara, cocking back his pistol as he dug it into Kaylee's neck, piercing skin and drawing a stream of blood. Kaylee screamed out harshly. Inara, shaken from her attention on Mal, cried out the young mechanic's name, struggling to slowly lift herself up to intercept Draedon before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Back on the Moriarty, Jayne and Zoe stood in silence waiting on River to finish cleaning house. Finally when the shots stopped firing and they could hear her just breathing they peeked out. It was clear. Jayne stepped in behind her as did Zoe. They checked their weapons reloading. They didn't want any surprises.

"Now under different circumstances I would have to say that was about as creepy as it gets but under these I say good job." Zoe said nodding.

She looked to Jayne who was checking Vera for any injuries. "Jayne it's a weapon." Jayne sneered and Zoe looked up. "Anyone else living on this boat?" She asked softly.

River mostly ignored Zoe and Jayne comments, still standing there eerily still on the bridge. "I'm hungry," she let out randomly. Tossing her extra handgun on the ground, and letting the other slump to her side, the girl looked back down the hallway where they'd come in from. "Food back in storage..." River revealed, stepping out of the bridge and leaving Zoe and Jayne to their own devices.

Jayne gave River a strange look. "Well, she read my mind." He said shrugging. Zoe simply shook her head following the mercenary and River.

Just before she passed the doorway, she paused. Suddenly, a tremor shook through her entire body and mind, a phantom pain coursing through her stomach. Grasping at her waist, she stumbled against a wall, screaming out in horrific pain.

"Mal..." she groaned out, trying her best to remain standing at the shock. Something had happened. The others were in grave danger.

It was then they noticed her barely holding herself up screaming.

"Jayne." Zoe said sternly.

"On it." He said stepping to River.

Jayne put his hand on her shoulder and put her arm around his neck. "Let's get you to the ship." He said moving towards the exit. Stepping over bodies in the process.

Zoe went back to the bridge. Reaching behind her to a strap she grabbed a mine and slapped it agains the wall. Hitting the button she set it up. She went down another corridor setting another. Pressing a button on it she headed towards one last hallway. Setting another mine she hit the button setting it. Going to the exit, which Jayne was just getting through back onto their ship, she set one last one against the wall. Stepping onto their craft, she went to the console and shut the doors. Jayne shook River some. Never was he ever just gentle.

"You're got about ten minutes to get us unlocked from this hunk of junk and to that rock Mal's on or we go boom."

River still squirmed in pain as Jayne lifted her and rushed back onto Serenity. Mal was dying, she could feel it. She felt the bullets through her stomach as if they had struck her and not the captain.

"I'm gonna bleed out in a sundress..." she muttered vaguely, her arms gripping the shoulder of Jayne's shirt as it draped over his neck.

She was fading just as Mal was fading; she could feel the black overcoming the man's mind, pulling him away from them...Jayne shook her somewhat violently, and River managed to push herself out of her stupor. She tore out of the man's grip, standing with a little balance as she stumbled back up into the ship.

"Gotta get down there," she insisted, her pace quickening as she traipsed up the stairs towards the bridge. She had to get Serenity back up and flying.

...

Mal could hear Inara somewhat. It was kinda like he was in a tunnel and she was speaking through a peep hole. He was certainly going to have a hard time dealing with this. Part of Mal wondered where he'd be going if he died. Would he see Wash and Book? Would they be at peace and ok? Would he? And then like that over the horizon he could see that same gawky figure. The loud loose button up beach shirt. Firey hair and the grin. The heat. Blinking it was gone a second later. It was so hot here. She had stayed. Could he stay too? He was supposed to still be around.

Simon couldn't feel his face much. He lifted his hand up to touch his forehead. A cut there and that was about it. His body ached a lot though. He held the gun limply at his side as he turned around. His arm shook as he saw Draedon holding what looked like Kaylee. He was behind him so he could see real good. He could hear him though. Stepping forward he lifted the weapon up and fired at the man. Over and over.

"Neither are you." He said stepping at him. He kept moving and firing. Heading straight for him even when his gun clicked alerting him he was empty. Finally realizing he wasted a whole round on that monster he looked at his gun and tossed it to the side.

Kaylee was held back in pain as Draedon prepared to fire off a shot up into her head. Just as his finger tapped the trigger, a blast of gunfire broke the silence in the air. Kaylee flinched, her eyes closed as she thought it was Draedon's gun going off.

When she suddenly felt the grip on her loosen, Kaylee pushed away, turning around to see the blank, pain-filled expression of Kerrn Draedon, blood pooling from underneath his black fatigue jacket. He stared at her in confusion and shock as he stumbled to his knees.

She shook, breathing heavily as she watch the man crumble to the ground, a deep red pool of liquid forming beneath his lifeless body. Kaylee looked up at Simon, gun still clicking in his hands. With a deep exhale, she staggered towards him, collapsing against his chest as she held him close. She bit back a sob, but the tears began flowing as the full extent of their situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She winced at the sharp pain in her chest from her ribs, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Simon was safe.

The blasts of gunshots made Inara cower away, sheltering Mal instinctively by hovering over his weakening body. As the noise receded, she looked up, watching in stunned silence at Simon's handiwork. Draedon hit the ground, and it took her a few moments to regain her attention. She collapsed on the ground, her skirt drenched in dirt and blood as she cradled Mal's head in her hands. Her tears dried hot against her cheeks, the sun beating down on them. This couldn't be how it ends. Not here. Not in this dead, barren wasteland.

All of a sudden, Mal cried out in pain, inhaling sharply, but to Inara, it was the most beautiful sound she could think of.

"Mal!" she cried, letting herself openly weep for a moment after the sheer terror of almost losing him. Inara held his cheek in her palm, her thumb tracing over his skin tenderly as she prayed silent thanks for having Malcolm Reynolds returned to the land of the living. But he was still mortally wounded, and he wasn't going to survive unless he got some medical attention.

"Simon!" she suddenly called out, slightly more desperate now.

--

Jayne secured everything in cargo bay. With Zoe they made there way to the weapons cage. Putting the side arms away Jayne let Vera hang over his back. He went into the kitchen to strap down into his seat. They were gonna have to get out of here in a big time hurry. Zoe was up on the bridge after River.

Plopping down in the co-pilot seat she secured herself. "Get us out of here and to the planet, River." She said sharply. River had been mumbling things about sundresses and Mal earlier. She could only assume the girl was feeling something going down on that planet.

River exhaled softly, sensing that Mal had ceased fading away, and was going to come back to them. Now fully alert, she nodded at Zoe's order, her hands a blur across the piloting console as she unhitched Serenity from the Moriarty's shuttle bay. It took a bit of creative maneuvering to get them fully unattached, but in a few moments, they were racing into the moon's arid, smoldering atmosphere. Sensors picked up the coordinates that had been transmitted by Draedon, and River burned the engines as hard as they would go in atmo, glancing out the window in search for their friends and crewmates.

"There!" she called out swiftly, making a hard turn towards a small, desert-like valley. She could see bodies strewn near the landing sight of what she assumed to be Draedon's missing shuttle. Peeling out, River flew Serenity about a hundred meters away from the group, sending dust and rocks kicking up in their path. Moments later, they hit the ground with a slight bump, and River leapt out of her chair, not even bothering to shut down the engines.

...

Simon could feel his hand shaking. He had killed that man and he didn't stop. He wasn't even sure he felt bad about it. He didn't in fact and he knew that was probably the wrong way to live, but this man had done so much wrong and so much evil. He had kidnapped Kaylee and attempted to black mail Simon into turning himself and River in. Plus there was something else with Mal he wasn't sure about.

When Kaylee collapsed into his arms he held her tightly. God it felt good to have her back. Over her shoulder he looked onward as Inara called his name. Mal? Was he down? Oh no. Gulping he let go of Kaylee and side stepped.

"Come on." He said looking her way. He took her hand. "Mal's hurt." He stumbled across the terrain to the fallen captain and Inara who was holding him gently. He dropped to his knees next to him and put his hands over the wound.

"We have to keep a lot of pressure. I don't have any of my things to get him comfortable. The bullets are going to have to stay in till I can get him onto Serenity. Too much stuff out here could infect the wound if we dug."

Simon removed his vest with shaking, blood soaked fingers. He balled the vest up and pressed it to Mal's stomach. Mal could feel his stomach clenching and his intestines spewing somewhere. He had an uneasy look as he watched them. His eyes went to Simon and he gave him the typical Malcolm Reynolds smile.

"Whatcha think, doc? Think I'll live to wear another dress?" He asked.

Inara nodded at Simon's instructions, but almost choked on a laugh, comforted to hear Mal crack a joke.

"Shut up, chuen, and let him work," she bit back a chuckle, no amount of annoyance able to break her elation at having Mal still alive.

As Simon took over the pressure, Inara's hand delicately slipped into Mal's gripping it almost as tight as he was at the pain from the wounds. Wiping away the last strains of tears with the same arm, she lifted the back of his hand to her lips, not caring at all for the thin trace of blood coating it. Shutting her eyes tight for a moment, Inara kissed his knuckles, holding his hand close to her lips as she smiled down at him, her entire body washed with relief at Mal's consciousness.

Mal swallowed whatever foul tasting liquid was in his mouth. Oh yeah blood. He shook his head and made a choking sound. Tilting his head to the non occupied side he spit out whatever it had been. His eyes went upwards and looked at Inara. A slow smile crept over his lips. "You're holding my hand..." He almost taunted. Clever Mal tone.

Kaylee followed Simon back to the spot where Mal and Inara were on the ground, and she bit back a gasp at the sight of all the blood, coating both the captain and Inara's clothing.

"Are you ok?" she asked the Companion in a panic.

Inara nodded, her sole concentration on Mal at this point. "I'm fine, mei mei."

Kaylee exhaled softly at her admission, suddenly noting the pain in her ribs once more. She winced, holding her side as she tried to breath in shallow gasps. She heard Serenity break atmo before she'd even seen the ship. Kaylee knew her baby.

"There they are!" she commented, lifting her hand to block the sun as she watched the ship speed toward them and land nearby.

...

Zoe held tight as River did the piloting. This was good. Before the broke atmo she could hear the explosion of the Mortiary blowing up out there in the black. She gave a solid smile and kept her eyes peeled on the grounds. Finally they were able to land and She was up and following River. Jayne had already gotten out of his before they broke atmo. He was hitting the button for the doors to open when River came running. He went out after her Zoe joining him. He kept Vera level as they headed across the terrain to get the others.

River plodded down the ramp, seeing the group congregated in the near distance. She broke out into a full one sprint, and seeing that her brother was occupied with treating Mal, she decided to make her way over to Kaylee instead. She collided with the young mechanic in a big hug. Kaylee grinned wide at seeing her friend, but groaned in pain as the girl hit her ribs.

"Sorry," River whispered, pulling away.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Kaylee reassured, pulling the girl back into a much easier embrace, draping one hand over the teenager's shoulder, partly for support.

"Oh. Little Kaylee, there you are," Mal mumbled from the ground, his voice semi holding a pleasant tone. "Now the next time you go and get kidnapped by an evil war commander I don't think I'll be able to pull all this off again." His voice almost sounding chipper. He was scared as could be right now, but he was holding on just fine.

"Everyone's alive?" River asked, excited since she already knew the answer to her own question, seeing Mal squirm with discomfort.

Kaylee nodded with a chuckle. "Uh huh," she answered quietly. "Everything's gonna be shiny, River." She watched Simon press his vest into Mal's wounded torso, offering her own silent prayers for the Captain.

He felt Simon hold too hard and he kicked his leg glaring at the young doctor. "Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro!" He growled out at Simon. "Yeah, it's shiny when you don't got bullet holes in ya..."

"Yes sir, Cap'n," Kaylee responded to Mal with a smirk, still holding tight onto River for balance. The girl instinctively picked up on her friend's injury, and gave Kaylee all the support she needed, slowly turning back toward the ship.

Mal's head looked up at Inara. "I hope you know that you're nursing me back to health. Just so were clear there will be full bossing around privileges and such."

"I'm not one of your crew, remember?" Inara muttered back at Mal, her smile never faltering. "Can't go barking orders at me." She lowered his hand somewhat, her fingers tracing the curves of his knuckles as she kept his attention, hoping to ease some of his pain. She released her hold on his hand as Jayne picked him up to carry the captain back to Serenity. She stayed in stride with the bulky man, gently running her hand across the bruises forming on her face.

Simon could only sit and hold pressure to the wound. He was trying his best to keep his composure. Even after everything that happened. He kept pressure the best he could while waiting. When Mal cursed at him he only shook his head.

"You're commander friend is dead."

Mal gave him a nod. "You shoot him?" He asked, Simon looking up at him.

Simon only nodded. He heard the sound of his sister and gave her the best smile he could. Then he noticed Zoe and Jayne with her too. Jayne could help with this.

"Jayne I'm gonna need you to pick Mal up and keep him completely leveled out in your arms...can you get him to the ship like that set him up right?"

Jayne just sort of snorted. "Can I do that..." he muttered sarcastically, and then a confused look overtook him. "Oh... Yeah, I can." He said slinging Vera over his back. He stepped forward scooting past some folks. Simon kept his hand on the vest and Jayne moved in beside him.

Standing he heard a yelp of pain from Mal and a hit to the back of his head. "Gorramit Mal I'll drop you." He threatened.

Together, the crew took all stumbled back into the main hold of Serenity, and all towards the infirmary.

* * *

_To be CONCLUDED! Please Read and Review!_

* * *

**  
Chinese Translation:  
**_  
Translation:_

Kao! Fuck!

Chuen dumbass

Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro! Stupid, inbred pile of meat!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: What We're Fightin' For

**NOTICE: The traditional obligatory offering to Boss Joss. Love the work**,** got bored**,** and decided to to run with it!**

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine_,_ aka DeanWinchester here at . Action_,_ adventure_,_ drama_,_ sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff_,_ and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara._

_This is a story co-written with a very good friend of mine. Action_,_ adventure_,_ drama_,_ sweet Kaylee/Simon stuff_,_ and BIG DAMN hints of Mal/Inara!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Mal didn't quite remember much after Jayne picked him up. He was out like a light for some reason in the distance it took to get him onto Serenity. Doc had worked on him patching him up. He could feel cold air blowing in his face and his body tensed and shivered some.

Inara had been sitting beside Mal, holding his hand, since Simon had finished removing the bullets from his chest. Hell, maybe even a little before that.

An eyelid peeked open and he found that he wasn't in a steel box dead or nothing. He was on his ship. His Serenity. He let out a relieved sigh at that, opening both eyes now. He turned his head and found someone was still holding his hand.

"You kinda like me now don't you?" He asked Inara with an amused smirk. Looking down at his body some he found he was back in his pants and that was it.

She felt Mal stir from his sleep, and she readjusted on her chair, smirking down at the healing man. "Not really," she teased with a dry expression. "I trust you had a good nap?" She smiled quiet, nodding at his question.

"Very good nap. I'm lovin' whatever the doc gave. Although all I remember is Jayne saying he'd drop me and then kinda nothing." He said lifting his free hand up to rub his forehead.

"Please tell me you put these one me. I'd hate to have had Jayne dress me." He said putting his free hand to lay on his chest. He had gauze that was drapped over what once was bullet holes. He really was not going to have an easy day.

"Don't worry, gong zhu, I washed my hands before and after." She hadn't quite gotten around to actually letting go of the captain's hand just yet. And Inara didn't feel like it was particularly important to the subject at hand, so she simply continuing running her thumb up and down the edges of his knuckles. It had almost become habit in the last few hours.

"You better have washed your hands." He said letting his arm drop to his side. He glanced up and over at her finally. He was a little tired still, but better. Least he wasn't dead. Another good thing he didn't have Draedon to worry about. Kaylee was free and back with them. Simon and River were fine. Jayne was Jayne and Zoe would always miss Wash. Speaking of which he coulda sworn he had seen that guy up there.

"We're in the air," she said offhandedly. "Zoe said we'll be halfway to Persephone this afternoon."

"In the airs good. Long as nobody shoots at us or tries to kill us I'm good." He shut his eyes and licked his lips. "You wanna know something weird..." He said drifting off. Finally opening his eyes. "When I was sort of in the air and such I thought I saw Wash. Ugly shirt and all." He said nodding.

"Really?" Inara asked curiously, watching as Mal drifted in and out of consciousness. It endearing to watch; mostly so because she had been assured that Mal would make a full recovery. "Well, no matter what you're belief in the afterlife, or lack thereof...I'm sure Wash is in a much better place."

"It was good." He said nodding. The whole time he had been fading back there on that planet he kept wondering if he'd see the two of them. He kept wondering if he'd ever see Wash talking to his dinosaurs. He knew Zoe hadn't oved the toys out of her room. Some of them even still sat on the bridge. A little reminder to Mal what he lost. What he cost them for being the damned man he was today. Sometimes even if not for a minute he snuck a look at Book's bible. He kept it under his bed. He didn't want nobody finding out he had it.

Inara considered the concept quietly, her face almost serene. "What you were doing there, I'll never know, but..." her voice trailed off as she shot the captain a quick sidelong glance. She stared down at their hands intertwined, and her smile soon faded.

"You wanted to know why I left...this is a big part it." She scoffed lightly, pulling her hand away to just rest it atop Mal's. Her voice hushed in awkwardness.

Mal's eyes followed down to her hand on his own. He gave her a smile and he didn't speak. Didn't blab his mouth or make a smart ass comment. "Well you see, that there's also why I took that flying leap for you." He said with a nod.

"Mal..." She made a face that read that that hadn't been what Inara meant, and he knew it, too. Knew that what had pushed her away from her fear for Mal's life was worrying if the next bullet he took would be his last one.

He heard her tone. She caught him. He shook his head eyeing her. "I know. 'Nara I know what you meant the first time. Just didn't think I should be poking around on that subject." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

He gave her a hand a squeeze and breathed deeply. "Back in my bunk you wanted to know what Draedon to me and why I hated him so. Well if you look closely just about every old scar on my body is thanks to him."

"Well hey now; I like to think I have a couple of these with my name on it too," she almost sounded insulted. She reached out with her hand, tracing a finger down one familiar and fairly recent scar. Received during Mal's duel with Atherton Wing, when he fought to defend the honor that he insisted she didn't have on most days.

"You've gotten quite a good number on account of me." Inara smirked, distracted slightly as she traced the white scar along Mal's chest.

As she managed to disagree with him over his scars he laughed. "Oh well yes that's true. I see you've already found one of yours." He said nodding his head to one she was tracing.

"And hey, look at that; you got two new ones thanks to me, too." She smiled, pulling away as she leaned against the bed. She was trying to lighten the mood, knowing all too well that dealing with the actual events, along with Mal's near death experience, would lead to all sorts of discomfort.

He had a good number of scars on here because of her, but he wouldn't of had it any other way. If there was one thing Malcolm Reynolds wouldn't have admitted years ago it was whatever was going on inside of him. But back at Mr. Universes it just seemed so short almost the end. Hell Simon almost met his maker that day also. So had Mal. When he waltzed off that lift looking like he been to hell and back.

"Right again. Two new ones thanks to you. By the way..." He said lifting his head up some. "What part of stay on the ship don't you get?"

"I'd have to go with all of it," Inara grinned sheepishly, "Honestly, if I listened to every order you gave me, you'd probably be dead." Her hand wandered up from the scar on Mal's bare chest, up to his hair, which she tussled playfully. She watched as he lay there, weak and helpless on the slab of bed. Mal had risked his life to save hers.

"Well in this case..." He trailed off some thinking on it. "Next time just listen. I don't think I can take two more bullet holes in my chest. I'm gonna start to resemble swiss cheese here pretty soon." Mal chuckled and he put his hand to his wound making a sour face.

"Simon said you should get your rest," she whispered, "Not overexert yourself. And we both know how exerting our conversations can get."

"Yeah correction you make them that way. I am a simple bystander who wishes no anxiety on anyone." Which was so far from the truth.

Smiling, Inara stood up from her stool, making her way over to the table that Simon had left for her. It included several medications and extra bandages. She picked up a syringe on the table, filled with a light blue liquid. She spun around.

"This will help you sleep..." she reassured Mal, slowly turning his arm upward to show the vein.

Mal grimaced. "No. No more needles. I think I can sleep fine on my own. I don't need no medical help to do that. In fact if you wanna be a big help to me and not Doctor Feel Good could you give me a hand and help me get to my bunk so I can sleep comfortably?"

Inara hesitated as Mal refused the sedative, and she obediently pulled it away. She didn't blame Mal for wanting to deal with the pain cold-turkey. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually admired the captain's attempt to look strong, despite the fact that he was just being his typical proud self. It was his own way of keeping her from feeling guilty for getting him shot, playing it like his injuries didn't feel nearly as bad as Inara knew they did

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Mal. You're just getting over a major gunshot wound. You honestly think you can get down that ladder without breaking your neck?"

Mal was a proud man and no way were there gonna be anymore needles in him. Another thing he was was practical. He didn't need nothing to make him sleep. Mal could sleep fine on his own. He could handle this. He had handled it during war times an this was no different. It was simple.

"Well it's not as hard as it looks getting down there with gunshot wounds. I ain't sleeping in this infirmary. Its cold for one and it smells funny." He said lifting his head up at her.

She raised her brow incredulously as she returned the needle to the table set. "At least take a pain killer. Please, Mal?"

"Pain killer?" He thought it over. "If you help me get into a bed that doesn't make me shiver I will tak as many pain killers as you want me to." He said nodding. He just wanted a normal bed with sheets and other things. It didn't appeal to the captain spending his time recovering in this place. For one it was downright depressing.

Inara stared at Mal for a while, considering. As much as she knew that he was just trying to get her to obey his whims, the Companion could sympathize with his wish to not be in the cold, sterile infirmary all night. With a grumble, she dropped the syringe back onto the tray.

"Deal," she said quickly, grabbing he small tin containing pain killers and relaxants. She made her way over to the bed, lifting up Mal's arm and draping it over her shoulder to give him some stability. "Come on," she grunted, stumbling along with Mal in tow towards the crew quarters.

* * *

Simon had left the sanctuary of the med bay to give Mal some privacy in sleeping. Plus he didn't know if Inara wanted a grand crowd watching her watch over Mal. So he took Kaylee to his own room and got to working on her ribs. It was internal so unless he cut her open only thing he could do was apply an ointment and wrap them. Which resulted in him wrapping something all the way around her stomach. Finally he pinned it into place and sat back with a nod.

"I think that'll do you. You just can't do anything strenuous and you'll be fine." Yeah and I just shot three men and I'm about as shaky as a little kid.

Kaylee sat up uncomfortably on Simon's bed, trying her damndest to turn and adjust in the ways she needed to let Simon wrap her torso in gauze. But it wasn't working all that well with all the pain she was feeling in that area. She bit back wince after wince, trying to b more of a 'big girl', but it was getting exceedingly harder as she went on. He was finally done, and she frowned slightly as his doctorly opinion.

"Nothin strenuous, huh? Well you just signed your own death sentence, Dr. Tam." She smirked quietly, leaning forward to plant a long, soft kiss on Simon's lips. She stayed there for a long time, but she could feel the uneasiness in the young man's stance.

She pulled away, slowly lifting a hand to comb back his jet black hair with her fingers. "You need to talk, bao bei?"

Simon just wanted her to get better. He could hold off on everything else if it meant she'd get better faster. He was about to respond, but she was leaning in kissing him. She pulled back and he knew she could sense there was a problem. He finally leaned back in his bed, hands on his chest.

"It's nothing, really. It's just...I don't know. I've never actually done what I did today. I've never double crossed a homicidal commander who was holding one of the only people in my life that I care so much about. I've never killed a person. There were the Reavers, but even then they weren't men like Mal says. I actually shot three men. One because he had a gun trained on you." His gaze switched from his hands up to her face.

Kaylee remained sitting up, not quite sure how to lay down yet with these bandages hindering her movement. Her eyes softened as Simon revealed his insecurities about what he'd just done.

"Simon..." She placed a hand gently on his. "What you did was right brave of you. You only shot him to protect me. And you probably saved Inara's life to boot, and certainly the Cap'n's." She offered Simon her signature Kaylee grin, turning in her seat to attempt to lay down beside him. "Why, you're a bonafide hero!" She breathed out with a groaned wince, slowly lifting herself onto her back. With a heavy breath, she managed to get herself lying on her back on the mattress, but as she stared up at the ceiling, hand groping down his chest to find his hand, something occurred to Kaylee.

"Now... to figure a way to get up from here."

Funny thing was Simon was a hero in this place. Back to the law he would have been a murderer. He had killed those men. He had always been the hands of life. A giver of something that he would never intentionally take away least he had thought that. Now he was killing people. Good reasons to, but still was rough. He watched silently as Kaylee managed to lay. When she winced and looked in pain he sat up some, but she managed and he lay back down. He held onto her hand gently. He was trying to figure this out. "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life than the time I saw you on the com screen with that man."

Kaylee's smile faded slowly at the reminder of her experience with Draedon and his goons. "Join the club," she chuckled weakly, kissing Simon's shoulder. Exhaling softly, she couldn't stop her ragged breathing. Her smile disappeared rather quickly as she grasped onto his hand tighter.

"They...they said things to me...what they were going to do you...and River." The thought dredged up the last few hours to be vividly clear in her mind. "The whole time I just kept reminding myself who it was that was looking for me; and I wasn't as afraid." She glanced up at him. "And you know why?" she reached up with a groan of discomfort. She finally reached his cheek, kissing him softly. "Because you're a good man. And that's why I love you."

It was a comfort to Simon to have Kaylee here with him. She made everything ok again. She made him feel a bit better about everything. He had killed those men for this beautiful woman right here who didn't deserve to have any of that done to her. Just because she knew them. Because she was with Simon she was a target. He kissed her back and looked over at her a sad smile almost.

"Good man or not your not the least sorry you're with me. I mean apparently being with me means you get to be a prime target for crazy people who wanna bring me and River into the alliance and need something to blackmail us into going. You sure you can live with that?" He asked quietly.

"Being on this boat with you makes us all targets, Simon; Nothing changes that." Simon was so hard pressed to keep people safe that he could sometimes forget to live. Everything about their lives was dangerous; the doctor was nothing special. "But I wouldn't be anywhere else," she admitted softly. It was true. In her entire life, Kaylee had never met a man quite like Simon. And after all the trials they had been through, they'd finally found each other. There was no way she would give that up for the world. Her hand traced along the doctor's chest, and she spooned close to his body.

"And you may be a wanted fugitive, but you're my wanted fugitive." She chuckled, leaning forward as best she could to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "I love you."

She made some points and he was helpless but to listen to her. She made sense and Simon accepted it finally. Sighing, he nodded. "You're right." No sense fighting it.

"Damn straight," Kaylee chuckled.

He turned his head some tilting it back to get a better look into her face. "I love you too." He put his head down best he could and kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the sound of Simon's soft profession of love. She never got tired of hearing that.

"Just next time you get captured I don't think Mal should put on a sundress. It was downright disturbing watching him waltz around giving us orders with his shawl."

"Well I'm not plannin' on getting snatched by Feds again any time soon," she laughed quietly as she lay beside Simon. "But yeah, I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting to see the Cap'n popping out of that crate in River's clothes. Quite a spectacle."

"A spectacle indeed. You shoulda seen him marching around fussing at Jayne. Giving Zoe and I orders. You shoulda seen Jayne trying to teach me a fighting move. I think he almost crushed me to death at one point." It had been very strange learning from the overgrown merc.

"My man a fighter? I don't know whether to object or ask for a demonstration."

She ignored the pain, as sharp as it was, and lifted her hand, draping an arm across his neck. "Dr. Tam, I plan on keeping you in this room locked away for a very long time." She smirked mischievously, sneaking a hand beneath the fabric of Simon's shirt to rub his flat, muscular stomach. "Where no one can get to us," Kaylee whispered into the young doctor's ear.

A slow smile crept over his face at her next comment. He lifted his eyes to stare at the ceiling while thinking. "Locked away forever huh? I guess I can live with that. As long as there are no guns, knives of any such you can have me for as long as you want." He turned his head towards hers, slipping his hand under his shirt to hold hers. He let his head fall forward and pressed his lips against her mouth.

Kaylee tapped his nose teasingly, and then kissed the same spot. "Nothin' but cushions," she promised softly. Kaylee smiled beneath Simon's kiss, her hands gently lifting to cup either side of his face. Things were going to be alright. It would take time for the scars to heal, but they were going to be there for each other. And that thought, above all, was enough to keep Kaylee grounded, and looking forward to nothing but her future with Simon.

* * *

Yes. He won this one. Did he? He'd have to take the pain killers, but least he wasn't sleeping in some cold infirmary. He willingly went with her. No struggle. Who would? He couldn't help, but laugh at the sight they made. Her holding Mal up the best she could. Mal was just loving this really. Least he didn't have to truck around and do things for himself.

"Oh, you're enjoying this far too much," Inara grumbled, sensing Mal's surprisingly lighthearted attitude about his injuries. The man was absolutely intolerable sometimes. He just lived to drive her out of her mind.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I got you to carry me all the way to my bunk. Today you're my hero." He said smiling. An almost childish grin spread over Mal's lips and he stopped suddenly holding his gut. "Oh, ow, ow."

"Are you alright?" She stopped, looking over at Mal in worry. "Mal, what's wrong?"

He looked at her with that grin. He wasn't hurting. He was just seeing what he could do to make her more annoyed. Really, it was his pastime to get under the companions skin. For one, she was always so reserved and proper, but Mal liked to make her flustered and such. Which is why he was always waltzing into her shuttle unannounced and unwanted.

A chuckle escaped from his lips which ended up causing some pain, but none that you would ever see the captain express. He was an internal man when he wanted to be. Sometimes her just didn't need people doing things for him.

She caught Mal's shit eating grin, she nudged him purposely near his bandages, her eyes thinning into cold slits. "Hwoon dahn," she spat at him, grudgingly readjusting her hold on his shoulder.

The nudge near his bandages made him groan. "Shuh muh," he said, rubbing the wound.

"Any more of your fuhn pi, and I'll be leaving you in the hallway to sleep," Inara threatened him in annoyance, staggering down the main dorm hallway.

Mal's eyes widened glaring her way. "That's just mean. You would never do that to me. For one I think Jayne would steal my pants because he's Jayne and he would take the shoes off a dead man." He said shrugging. He used Inara carefully not to put all his weight on her.

Inara smiled quietly, "Well, if you behave yourself, we'll never have to find out, now will we?"

When they finally got to his bunk he looked down at it. Reaching out his foot he pushed his hatch open. "Alright. I think I got this. I certainly won't fall, but if I make any uncomfortable noises and you hear a thump I passed out." He untangled himself from her and stepped out.

As easily as Mal could he maneuvered himself and managed to get onto the ladder and go downwards. Couple grunts and his feet touched his bunks floor. "You can come down now and bring those uplifting pain meds." He said putting his hand to his gut and moving slowly towards his bed.

She was somewhat pleased to have Mal's weight off of her shoulders, but she was still a tad paranoid about his safety as he began climbing down the ladder.

"Careful!" she insisted, gripping the two side poles of the steps. His voice beckoned her down with him, and Inara coughed quietly to herself, hiking up one side of her skirt into her hands as she slowly stepped down into the Captain's cabin.

This wasn't the first time she'd been in here, to tell the truth; many awkward, unpleasant memories were tied into this room. Mal kept it acetic and bare, which was his style in most situations. Quite a change of pace from Inara's own lavish sanctuary.

"Sit down," she ordered gently, opening the small tin case of pain killing medication. It was no good for him to be standing on his own right now. Might rip the numerous stitches holding his insides on the inside.

She had him sit and he snickered shaking his head. He backed up and took a seat on the edge of his bed as ordered. He was sensing she liked this boss Mal around time. But he was going to be bossing her around more once he was awake and fully alert. Hell he was the Captain, but she wasn't part of his crew.

As he sat there watching her it struck Mal. She had pleaded with him to stay in the delirium. She was talking about how she had stayed and she wanted him to now. A slow spread over his face and he bowed his head.

Her hand grazed through the collection of pills in her hand, pulling out two violet colored ones. "Ah, here we are." She lifted the pulls to hold them at Mal's eye level. "They'll dull the pain some," she explained. She knew that she'd left Mal with a half-assed response to his question, and she sighed.

He nodded slowly and looked up at her finally. "You know you didn't have to hold my hand the entire hand."

Mal was actually being compliant, a sight that Inara herself never thought she would ever witness. "And miss the embarrassment and discomfort? Never," she quipped with a grin, quickly taking a seat beside Mal with the medication.

"I mean I know you got lots of Companiony stuff to do. You coulda left me in the hands of the doc." He was just trying to find out why she had stuck by him the whole time. She'd held his head, she'd kissed his hand and had been willing to get close to his bloody face. She was willing to do a lot for him.

"Everyone around here has their own specially assigned job. Seems mine is watching over you so you don't get yourself killed." She let our a light chuckle, still holding the prescription.

Mal nodded with a smile as she finally joined him. "I see." Wasn't the answer he was hoping for. In fact that was a Malcolm Reynolds answer. Which scared him on his own. Was he turning into something else? Where was mean Malcolm? Where was the Mal that didn't take no crap. Right he just got shot and he was a little under the weather. She held out the pain meds and he took them. Popping them into his mouth he swallowed. That was a thing he'd never get used to. The way they felt too big sometimes, but always went down. Weird.

"I like the sound of that." He said as she responded they'd dull the pain. Finally she gave him an answer to his surprise. Mal's reaction was simple. He gave a sort of half assed grin and nodded. Turning he finally lay back on his bed. Hand on his stomach and the other under his head. "I'm not that reckless." He said turning his eyes on her.

At least he had gotten some brains and had taken the medication. Inara opened her mouth in shock at his words. "Not that reckless?" she repeated in shock. "Malcolm Reynolds, you are the most foolhardy and irresponsible person I have ever met," she declared, her tone decidedly harsher than her expression, which had softened. She relaxed somewhat in her seat, leaning her back comfortably against the wall that pressed against Mal's bed on the short side. She made eye contact, and she sat there in peaceful silence, studying the Captain's face. She broke the connection as she slowly rose to her feet, tapping Mal's leg teasingly.

"I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight, Captain." She offered Mal a thin, if not rushed smile. She needed to go.

Mal let out a laugh and shook his head. Shutting his eyes he licked his lips slowly listening to her. "Ok I have some flaws, but who doesn't." He said shrugging. He kept his eyes clothes because truth be told he was getting pretty sleepy. He could hear her sit back and it was like he felt her eyes on him even though they were closed. Finally the bed moved again and she was up. She was going to leave him? No. He rolled onto his side facing his back to her.

"Stay with me." Was all he uttered. He wanted her to stay with him. Worst part of being shot was sleeping alone without any one to make you feel a little bit better. And Inara did that. Truth be told Inara made him feel a lot of things he would never admit to most people.

She smirked silently, turning her back to Mal as she made her way to the ladder. She was several feet away when he'd mumbled that he wanted her to stay. Inara halted in her tracks at his words, unsure how to respond. Maybe she'd heard him wrong, she thought childishly. Spinning around, she stared at the man lying there, his back to her.

"Shuh-muh?" she murmured, her eyes narrowed in uncertainty. Inara took a step closer to the bed, but stopped there.

Mal was pretty incoherent at the moment, but before when he asked her to stay he had meant it. He wanted her to stay with him. He didn't want to sleep alone. It was depressing at a time like this. He shifted in the bed some and his back still to her.

"Stay." He uttered putting his hand under his head. His feet stayed stretched out on the bed and he didn't move again. There was room on the bed and Mal honest to god wanted her with him. So what if he woke up and she was there. That'd be fine by him. Least he didn't have to worry up to an empty space and his wounds.

Inara opened and closed her mouth several times, finding and immediately losing any sort of response. Stay with him? Overnight? The idea was absolutely preposterous. She couldn't just...sleep with him. Oh yeah, Mal would have a field day with that implication. She'd never live it down. But she scolded herself for being such a child. Inara took several slow steps towards the bed, pausing to examine it, looking for a way for her to sit as comfortably as possible...and to check and make certain that it was sanitary.

After a few moments of silence, satisfied by her assessment, she gently sat on the mattress, scooting her legs up as well. Inara leaned against the wall, her hip beside Mal's head, turned away from her. With a quiet, almost wistful smirk, she lifted her hand, slowly combing through the captain's scruffy hair.

She stayed like that for the rest of the night, watching him sleep.

**-FIN**

* * *

_The End! __Please Read and Review. The Second Story, "Matters of the Heart" is coming SOON!_

* * *

**Chinese Translation:**

_gong zhu princess_

Hwoon dahn bastard

Fuhn Pi talking out of your ass

Shuh muh (?) I'm sorry (excuse me?)


End file.
